O beijo de Sakura
by Bella RM
Summary: O beijo de Sakura foi.... estranho... Naruto não sentiu aquilo que imaginava... Porquê? 6º Cap ON: Naruto e Sasuke, juntos? Felicidade Plena Kiba/Kakashi; Hinata/Shino, Gaara/Neji
1. O beijo da Sakura

**AVISO: **

Linguagem inapropriada a menores.

Yaoi

Estão avisados. Espero que se divirtam a ler, tanto como me divirto a escrever.

1º Capítulo

Naruto estava mais uma vez insistentemente a treinar o novo Jutsu, queria ter a certeza de que quando fosse preciso não iria falhar. Estava na floresta, na periferia de Konoha por onde não costumava passar muita gente. Naquele dia estava a ser especialmente difícil treinar… tinha o pensamento repleto de imagens confusas e sentimentos estranhos. No dia anterior tinha estado a insinuar-se mais uma vez a Sakura, mas mais uma vez tinha sido inútil. "Aquela miúda só tem mesmo olhos para o anormal do Sasuke e ele não quer saber!" era complicado gostar de alguém que nem se quer reparava que ele existia. Mas algo naquela tarde o fizera ficar confuso e transtornado. Ao ver a atenção e o carinho que Sakura nutria pelo Sasuke, Naruto como que desistindo dela, seguiu-lhe o olhar e viu… Sasuke a treinar, concentrado no treino, todos os músculos em perfeita harmonia com o seu pensamento, rápido, inteligente e astuto. Era um rapaz poderoso, com fortes objectivos que o moviam e o incitavam a querer mais e a exigir mais de si. Naruto viu o colega Sasuke como nunca tinha visto antes, os cabelos despenteados, ondulavam embalados nos seus movimentos, á medida que se esquivava aos ataques do treinador Kakashi. Nunca tinha reparado como os cabelos de Sasuke eram bonitos, na sua tonalidade negra e com os belos e brilhantes reflexos azuis, que lhe davam um ar sério mas ao mesmo tempo sensual. "Sensual?" Naruto tinha acabado de elogiar Sasuke com a palavra sensual?? Não provavelmente tinha feito confusão, pois á segundos atrás estava a pensar e a admirar Sakura. Contudo uma nova e brilhante esquiva do colega remetera-o outra vez para a apreciação do corpo dele… Naruto abanou a cabeça, pensando estar a ficar maluco. Certamente estaria a ser alvo de algum tipo de Jutsu, que lhe provocara aqueles acessos de loucura. Olhou á sua volta, tentando detectar alguém estranho, mas nada viu.

Sakura estava ao lado de Naruto quando este tinha abanado freneticamente a cabeça, afastando os pensamentos sobre Sasuke. Sabia que Naruto não era de todo um rapaz muito normal, mas dai a estar comprometido mentalmente, ela não tinha tanta certeza. Olhou para ele durante alguns segundos e percebeu que pela primeira vez em toda a sua existência ele olhava para o Sasuke de uma maneira diferente. Naruto tinha a boca entreaberta, e o olhar fixo em cada movimento do príncipe encantado de Sakura. Porquê? Que teria Sasuke de tão especial nesse dia para ele estar tão atento ao seu treino? Sakura voltou novamente a sua atenção para o amado, era maravilhosamente perfeito, elegante…e tão sexy na sua concentração em treino. Contudo, o olhar de Naruto inquietava-a, porque estaria ele assim? Sakura reparava também pela primeira vez, em como Naruto se tornava diferente quando estava sério e em treino. Os olhos azuis de Naruto eram sem dúvida bonitos, admirava-se nunca ter reparado nisso, os lábios vermelhos e as bochechas rosadas do esforço, também lhe davam um ar diferente. Mas o que se destacava, era a sua estrutura física, completamente diferente daquilo que fora o Naruto da academia. O loiro estava mais alto, quase da mesma altura que Sasuke, mais musculado e sem duvida mais calmo e controlado. Mas Sakura nunca tinha olhos para ele, o moreno ocupava-lhe os pensamentos. Sim, o rapaz desajeitado, gozão, descuidado e completamente inconveniente tinha ficado quase todo no passado, agora com 16 anos, Uzumaki Naruto estava a tornar-se num homem, um homem ninja com grandes capacidades de luta, inteligência, coragem e acima de tudo auto-controlo que nunca teve. Como tinha sido possível aquelas qualidades todas se terem desenvolvido e Sakura nunca tinha notado? A única resposta para isso era: Sasuke.

Quanto a Sasuke, bom… para o Sasuke, nesse preciso momento, a melhor descrição seria feita nem mais nem menos que por Uzumaki Naruto, é verdade… o cansaço do treino vencera a vontade de desprender-se daqueles momentos de loucura em que apreciava, pequenos pormenores do corpo de Sasuke como, os seus joelhos, os seus lábios e as mãos. Sasuke sempre tivera um corpo atlético, tal como, qualquer outro rapaz ninja, talvez Chouji fosse uma excepção. Contudo, a adolescência implantava-se a plena velocidade e Sasuke crescia a olhos vistos. Os ombros estavam mais largos e mais musculados, o pescoço mais grosso, deixando evidenciar um maxilar mais proeminente e sensual á medida que ao contrário do normal não lhe aparecia nenhuma barba, mantendo a pele suave e clara. Os olhos negros fora de treino e vermelhos e negros durante treino ou batalha, desfrutando das cada vez mais habilidosas capacidades de Sharingan. Os joelhos outrora destacavam-se nas suas pernas finas, mas elegantes, agora destacavam-se numas pernas tal como os ombros com os músculos bem mais desenvolvidos e fortes. Abdominais bem definidos por baixo duma camisola negra e suada depois de exercício intensivo ao sol. As mãos bem maiores do que á cerca de 4 anos atrás, na época em que se tinham tornado Genins. Este era um Sasuke mais velho, cada vez mais forte, mais maduro, um pouco mais sensível e ligeiramente mais comunicativo e descontraído. O que ainda não mudara nele era a grande aversão que tinha aos ataques de paixão de Sakura, nos quais a pobre resistira de lhe espetar um beijo em varias situações, para grande alívio de Sasuke.

Estava terminado, Kakashi sorria internamente, admirando o efeito do treinamento neste descendente dos Uchiha, saíra ileso de todas as tentativas de ataque efectuados pelo sensei, cansado é certo, mas ileso.

- Muito bom, chega por hoje, Sasuke.

- Mas já? – Perguntou a voz de Naruto, que foi obrigado a fazer uma pausa no seu transe completo, onde continuava a admirar Sasuke e a sua evolução.

- Sim, não tarda o sol põe-se a tu ainda não fizeste alguns testes comigo, não queres faze-los? – Kakashi achava que sabia a resposta, Uzumaki Naruto nunca estava cansado, tinha sempre fôlego para dar mais e mais de si. Mas desta vez a resposta surpreendeu todos.

- Não, hoje realmente estou cansado. – Até Sasuke, sempre compenetrado na sua vida, levantou a cabeça para olhar para o loiro, estaria ele doente?

- Bom, tivemos um bom treino, é normal o cansaço… – Kakashi não sabia ao certo o que dizer, mas resolveu dar o treino por terminado e depressa desapareceu envolto numa nuvem de fumo cinzento.

Sakura pensava seriamente naquilo que tinha acabado de acontecer. O Naruto acabou de dizer que não lhe apetece treinar, porque esta cansado?? Que se passará com ele? Ganhou coragem e resolveu falar com ele, afinal, apesar de se ter apercebido das qualidades físicas dele, eles continuavam a ser colegas de equipa.

- Naruto?

Ao longe Sasuke admirava cena. "Que merda! Agora que eu ia falar-lhe eles põem-se na conversa…". Finalmente Sasuke tinha ganho coragem para avançar e tentar explorar aquele sentimento que lhe brotava do peito, mas que ele nunca conseguiu expressar, para além de transmitir a essa pessoa indiferença e superioridade. Ia ter de esperar ate ganhar coragem novamente.

- Sakura?

- Que se passa contigo? Tu nunca te cansas.

- Claro que me canso. – Disse Naruto vendo Sasuke já bem longe, andando a passos largos, com aquelas pernas sensuais….Não! Não podia estar a pensar novamente nas pernas de Sasuke e muito menos a acha-las sensuais!

- Eu acho que não estas bem… – disse Sakura aproveitando para lhe colocar a mão no braço, sentindo os músculos delineados do braço esquerdo do loiro.

- Estou sim, Sakura… – Naruto não percebia este súbito interesse de Sakura nele, estaria ela a tentar fazer ciúmes a Sasuke? Mas ele já não estava ali. Foi então que ela tomou uma decisão, subiu a mão em direcção ao ombro esquerdo de Naruto e este olhou para ela assustado, estaria ela também a ter um acesso de loucura? Mas não, ela parecia completamente ciente daquilo que ia fazer. Aproximou-se de maneira a ficar colada ao corpo dele e beijou-o. Um beijo estranho para Naruto e excitante e apaixonante para Sakura. Depois de um entrelaçar animado de línguas Naruto afastou Sakura. Algo estava errado ali, e já não se referia á teoria de que Sakura estaria louca, mas sim ao sentimento que era suposto ter no momento do beijo. Apesar de ter crescido mentalmente a primeira reacção que teve, foi fugir dali a sete pés e foi isso que fez, deixando Sakura como que pregada ao chão.

A poucos metros dali outra pessoa, tinha estado a espreitar, tempo suficiente para ver o beijo, mas tinha feito a mesma coisa que Naruto, apesar de o ter feito segundos antes do loiro.

Pronto fica aqui uma coisa curtinha, mas para deixar no suspense…

Espero que gostem e que deixem reviews…:P

Vou tentar postar rápido a continuação…


	2. A Revelação de Neji

**Aqui esta a 2ª parte… fui rápida desta vez…**

**(obgd lepitas pela review)**

**Espero que gostem…**

**Ah! Da outra vez esqueci-me de dizer, como é obvio nenhuma das personagens me pertence, bla bla bla… mas abençoado seja quem as criou…loool…vá chega de conversa e venha o capitulo!**

2º Capitulo

Naruto correu o mais que pode, sem saber ao certo por onde, mas o mais importante é que conseguiu dar com a porta de casa rapidamente. Abriu-a e entrou, preocupou-se em fecha-la á chave imediatamente, não fosse Sakura ter vindo atrás dele. Mas não estaria a ser paranóico? Talvez…no entanto sabia que ela quando estava apaixonada fazia coisas incríveis. Mas quem disse que ela estava apaixonada por ele? E porque raio é que ele reagiu àquele beijo com tanto desagrado?

Naruto não conseguia responder a nenhuma daquelas perguntas nesse momento. Atirou as chaves para cima da mesa e deitou-se na cama olhando pela janela. Que se passava com ele? Há anos que ele gostava de Sakura. Porquê que ele não tinha ficado eufórico com a demonstração bem explicita de interesse por parte da rapariga? E agora que já tinha controlado a respiração por ter corrido tanto, Naruto lembrava-se de algo ainda mais alarmante.

Sasuke.

Que estava a acontecer com ele para ter pensado em Sasuke daquela forma?

Tantas perguntas para tão poucas respostas, neste caso nenhumas. Queria adormecer e quando acordar perceber que tudo não passava de um sonho estranho, muito estranho. Depois de andar ás voltas na cama tentando tirar da sua mente todos os momentos esquisitos daquela tarde, finalmente conseguiu adormecer.

Naruto realmente não estava bem, nem se quer tinha comido antes de tentar dormir e a vontade de comer era algo que se mantinha desde criança.

Sakura não teve reacção, ficou parada a olhar para as costas de Naruto que corria desenfreadamente. Que se passava com o rapaz? Ela sempre sentira que Naruto tinha um fraco por ela. Será que ele gostava de outra? Logo agora que Sakura resolvera arriscar com ele. Seria Hinata? Hinata nutria uma profunda paixão por Naruto desde sempre, disso Sakura tinha a certeza, este tipo de coisas as mulheres percebiam sempre. Mas dai a perceber o que sentem os rapazes, era 10 vezes mais difícil. Encaminhou-se triste para casa. Não sabia o que fazer.

Naruto acordou e percebeu que tinha adormecido ainda vestido. Lembrou-se com agonia do dia anterior, não tinha sido só um sonho estranho. Tinha sido realidade, tinha mesmo beijado Sakura, e não estava feliz com isso, o que era muito estranho. Mas Naruto estava convicto, ia simplesmente esquecer o que tinha acontecido. E foi isso que fez, tomou banho, e de seguida o pequeno-almoço e vestiu-se rapidamente. Sabia que não tinha treino de manha mas como não tinha feito alguns exercícios com o seu sensei, resolveu treinar alguns jutsus sozinho, na periferia da vila.

Encaminhou-se sem avistar ninguém conhecido, para o lugar onde ia treinar. Encontrou uma boa clareira e começou a praticar. Mas os seus movimentos não estavam a resultar e tudo por culpa das lembranças do dia anterior, não se referia ao beijo de Sakura, mas aos momentos em que "viu" Sasuke. Os momentos em que admirou aquele ser, tão intocável e interessante. Não conseguia perceber este sentimento que começava a acelerar-lhe o coração. Estava confuso e agoniado, não conseguia treinar. Não conseguia fazer absolutamente nada, precisava de ajuda, precisava de alguém que lhe explicasse o que era aquilo que tinha, aquilo que o atormentava. A visão de Sasuke na sua mente a principio intermitente, havendo intervalos em que Naruto a afastava intensamente, agora permanecia, obrigando o loiro a ostentar um olhar perdido no ambiente á sua volta.

Uchiha Sasuke estava sentado no ramo de uma das enormes arvores que envolviam a Vila da Folha, perfeitamente imperceptível a quem quer que olhasse para cima visto estar protegido pela folhagem abundante, que existia em plena primavera. Estava perdido nos seus pensamentos, com olhar sério e manuseando uma das suas kunais na mão direita. Desde novo tinha sido obrigado a lidar com sentimentos fortes e complicados. O ódio que nutria pelo irmão, era um sentimento complexo, com um desejo ardente de morte do outro e de tristeza e dor por ter sido o irmão a causa de morte de toda a sua restante família.

Apenas tinha permitido a si mesmo sentir isto, ódio. Em toda a sua vida negara qualquer tipo de relacionamento, que acarretaria ter outro tipo de sentimentos por mais alguém, amizade, amor, tomara a decisão de simplesmente não os sentir.

Contudo, era difícil nega-los, á mais de quatro anos que convivia com três pessoas marcantes na sua vida. Três pessoas com diferentes personalidades e características, que tinham mudado a sua vida, em que cada uma tinha acrescentado algo á sua vivência.

Uma dessas pessoas tinha-lhe ensinado quase tudo que ele sabia, Hatake Kakashi era um excelente professor. De certa forma sentia que Sasuke era parecido com ele próprio, e por isso tinha lidado com ele da forma mais profissional possível, não querendo perturbar todo o universo que Sasuke tinha implantado á sua volta, impedindo a criação de laços. E tinha resultado. Sasuke tinha-lhe um enorme respeito e tinha aproveitado cada segundo de ensinamento.

Sakura, não era de todo indiferente a Sasuke, mas não da forma como ela queria que fosse. Sasuke nunca tinha olhado para ela dessa forma. Mas também a admirava, a sua capacidade de controlo só tinha uma falha. E essa falha era Sasuke.

Quanto ao Naruto esse era o que tinha mais mudado a sua vida. Naruto era uma pessoa muito mais complexa e elaborada do que aquilo que deixava transparecer. Para além de ter vivido toda a sua vida sozinho, tendo que lidar com a solidão, o abandono, a exclusão, a rejeição, ao contrário do que seria de esperar, Naruto era uma das melhores pessoas que Sasuke tinha tido a oportunidade de conhecer. O loiro para além de extremamente cómico e divertido, era corajoso, verdadeiro, e pensando nisso Sasuke sorriu, Naruto nunca tinha problemas em dizer o que pensava, por mais idiota que fosse. Tinha muitas vezes feito um esforço enorme para não desatar a rir das parvoíces que o colega dizia ou então das piadas, mas dessas nunca se teria rido, nunca lhe teria dado esse prazer. Tiveram sempre aquela rivalidade masculina, que tinha levado os dois muitas vezes ao limite, mas também obrigara-os a crescer e a desenvolver mais capacidades. O Uzumaki tinha demasiadas qualidades escondidas, a capacidade de sacrifício e de esforço era das poucas visíveis a todos, porque as demonstrava em treino. Mas qualidades como capacidade de perdoar, o facto de ser carinhoso e compreensivo só tinha demonstrado em situações em que fora levado ao limite, como combates. A luta que tinha travado com Gaara e o relacionamento que tinha agora com o ruivo eram um exemplo disso, tinha conseguido ajudar o rapaz a ver outro lado da vida, outro lado onde ele podia, tal como Naruto acreditar nos laços, acreditar que valia a pena viver sem matar ninguém para se sentir vivo. Era das qualidades que Sasuke mais admirava no colega de equipa, esta capacidade de chamar os outros á razão e mostrar-lhes o outro lado, um lado cheio de hipóteses de felicidade, de outros caminhos para além do ódio e da solidão, tinha conseguido o mesmo com Neji, que agora ultrapassara a raiva á família principal e tinha a melhor relação do mundo com a prima Hinata, com a qual treinava intensamente.

Apenas Sasuke ainda não tinha mudado, porque ele era um vingador, ele ainda tinha assuntos por resolver, talvez pudesse pensar em mudar depois de matar o seu irmão, Uchiha Itachi. Mas ultimamente algo tinha feito Sasuke acreditar mais naquilo que Naruto tanto acreditava. Apesar de sempre se terem visto como rivais, Sasuke sempre admirara o loiro, a diferença é que ultimamente se tinha sentido diferente ao lado dele. A presença de Naruto para além de ser essencial a Sasuke, e de o fazer sentir-se preocupado sempre que havia possibilidade de algo lhe acontecer, tinha-se transformado em sentimentos com o quais o Uchiha não estava á espera de ter de lidar.

A espécie de amizade que tinha pelo Naruto, estava tomar uns estranhos contornos. Mas não queria pensar nisso, tinha de afastar estes pensamentos se se queria concentrar no seu treino. E era isso que ia fazer, esquecer esses contornos que no dia anterior quase o tinham feito tentar algo absurdo.

Um dia antes tinha ponderado conversar com Naruto, relacionar-se mais com ele, sentiu essa necessidade. Mas acompanhando essa necessidade vinha algo inexplicável, surgiu-lhe uma vontade enorme de lhe tocar, de cuidar dele, de rir-se com ele, de partilhar sentimentos com Naruto. Mas tudo isso foi removido da sua mente quando viu o colega em plena cena amorosa com Sakura. Não sabia que os dois tinham começado uma relação. E o que o fez ficar mais nervoso com tudo aquilo foi o sentimento de inveja e ciúme que sentiu, não sabia explicar o que era, mas… ele não era homossexual! Não podia ser… um Uchiha não podia ser homossexual… mas a verdade é que também nunca se sentira atraído por nenhuma rapariga, achava Sakura bonita é certo, tal como pensava o mesmo sobre Ino, mas daí a se sentir atraído por alguma delas, nunca tinha ocorrido. Pensou então que se calhar não as achava suficientemente bonitas, então procurou outras hipóteses com Tenten ou Temari, mas mesmo assim não conseguia encontrar o sentimento, a sensação de atracção que deveria lá estar, a característica inata que deveria ter por ter nascido homem. Tudo aquilo lhe fazia confusão e ao mesmo tempo frustração, se o seu irmão odioso o achava fraco, o que dizer se ele descobrisse que o seu irmãozinho mais novo, era gay? Não. Isso não ia acontecer… mas o quê que não ia acontecer, o seu irmão descobrir ou Sasuke ser gay? A isso o moreno não conseguia responder.

Naruto tinha desistido de tentar treinar nessa manha, tinha-se sentado no chão tentando fazer exercícios de concentração que lhe tinham sido muito úteis ao longo do seu treinamento ninja para melhorar o seu auto-controlo. Nesse momento sentiu a presença de alguém, alguém com uma grande quantidade de chakra aproximava-se calmamente e Naruto conhecia aquele chakra. Abriu os olhos e levantou-se para encarar a pessoa.

Neji caminhava em direcção a Naruto com um sorriso simpático nos lábios.

- Olá! Já não te via á algum tempo, Naruto.

- É verdade, temos estado a treinar intensamente.

- Pois, já percebi.

Neji fez menção em sentar-se no mesmo lugar onde estava Naruto poucos segundos atrás, Naruto fez o mesmo, sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Estas bem Naruto?

- Claro que sim. – Mentiu Naruto.

- Não me parece, queres falar sobre algo?

- Não, não tenho nada para falar de especial. – Voltou a mentir Naruto.

- Eu acho que tens. – Naruto olhou muito sério para Neji, estaria ele a usar o Byakugan para descobrir o que estava a sentir Naruto nesse momento. Não tinha como saber, mas não lhe agradava nada ter de inventar desculpas nesse momento para Neji, primeiro porque Neji certamente ia perceber que eram mentira e depois porque não lhe queria mentir, Neji era já um bom amigo. E sim, é claro que teria de mentir, não ia contar a ninguém aqueles sentimentos estranhos que sentia.

- Vá conta-me o que te atormenta… – Neji continuava a insistir. E por mais que Naruto tentasse não acreditar, tinha um péssimo pressentimento que o rapaz da família secundária Hyuuga sabia de algo que não era suposto saber, mas como era possível, teria ele falado com Sakura ou pior teria ele algum poder capaz de ler mentes? Não, não lhe parecia possível.

- De que estas a falar, Neji? Esta tudo bem comigo, não há nada de que falar. – Mentiu Naruto fazendo um sorriso forçado. Pronto agora ia ser descoberto, não tinha mesmo jeito para mentir e o seu sorriso fora demasiado forçado.

- Ok, então explica-me porque que não estas a treinar? Não. Melhor explica-me porque que não consegues treinar?

- Como é que sabes…? Eu não treino porque treinei demasiado ontem, estou só cansado hoje.

- Será isso verdade?

- Claro que é!

- Tu ontem negaste-te a treinar até ao fim…

Agora Naruto ficou mesmo intrigado, como era possível Neji ter descoberto que ele não tinha feito os últimos exercícios? Ele tinha que ter estado a conversar com alguém da equipa, mas quem? Kakashi não lhe ia dar essa informação, com certeza, a menos que o tivesse ouvido falar com Gai. Sakura era pouco provável ter revelado o que se passara a Neji. E Sasuke muito mais improvável, já que ele era pouco dado a conversas, muito menos sobre os outros.

- Como é que sabes disso? – A melhor maneira de descobrir era perguntar-lhe.

- Porque vi ontem. Estava a passar por perto e então assisti ao final do vosso treino, sabes o Sasuke é muito bom. – Naruto abriu muito os olhos, quando ouviu o nome do colega.

- Pois, já ouvi isso muitas vezes…

- Não concordas comigo?? – Neji estava a levar a conversa de uma forma muito suspeita, como se quisesse sacar alguma informação escondida a Naruto.

- Sim, pode-se dizer que ele não é mau… – Referiu Naruto, fazendo uma careta e pensando que mesmo que Sasuke não fosse um bom ninja, certamente era muito bom fisicamente… não! Não era nada! Que estava a acontecer com a cabeça dele para pensar estas coisas! E porque raio estava o seu coração a acelerar sempre que pensava dessa forma?

- Naruto?

- Sim, Neji.

- O Sasuke também sente o mesmo.

- Hun? – Naruto não tinha percebido o que Neji tinha acabado de dizer. Também sentia o quê? – Sente o quê?

- O que tu sentes por ele…não há porque esconder, eu vi como olhavas para ele ontem… o mesmo olhar que ele tem em ti á muito mais tempo…

Naruto não conseguiu responder, como é que Neji sabia de tudo aquilo? E porquê que ele estava a lidar com tanta facilidade tudo aquilo, entre os ninjas aquele tipo de sentimento era tratado de forma discriminatória e era completamente inaceitável.

- Eu não sinto nada…

- Sentes e não há razão para esconder isso…eu sei que os ninjas não aceitam isso bem…aliás… – Fez uma pausa. – Como sei… mas é permitido aos shinobis terem relacionamentos e não existe nenhuma lei ou regra que diga que têm de ser heterossexuais.

- Eu não sou gay! – Naruto levantou-se olhando escandalizado para Neji, o amigo estava louco.

- Eu sei que é difícil… mas tens de te aceitar como és… foi o que me ensinaste Naruto, foi isso que me disseste e eu aprendi e vivo muito melhor comigo depois disso… aceita-te…é mais fácil! – Neji também estava de pé. Ficaram os dois calados olhando olhos nos olhos, Naruto estava furioso, quando se acalmou, falou:

- Isso é fácil de dizer para ti que não te sentes atraído por um homem… – Começava a não conseguir negar. Mas inquietou-se quando não ouviu resposta por parte de Neji e só então percebeu… – Tu também? – Neji assentiu afirmativamente. – E como lidas com isso? Como soubeste? Como foi?

- Não foi fácil. Mas descobri-o graças a ti. – Voltaram a sentar-se.

- A mim?

- Sim, as tuas palavras deram-me força para acreditar naquilo que sou e sinto. E o mais engraçado é que descobri mais duas pessoas… – Naruto engoliu em seco, só agora se lembrava que Neji tinha dito que Sasuke sentia o mesmo por ele.

- Sasuke… – Naruto disse o nome dele quase a suspirar.

- Ah! Sim…mas não me referia a vocês os dois. – Naruto fez uma cara de espanto. Havia mais?

- Er… como assim?

- Entre os ninjas de Konoha sem contar contigo e o Sasuke existem mais dois gays.

- A sério? – Para além de espanto, Naruto sentia também algum alívio. Não se sentia tão sozinho, mas não sabia ate que ponto os outros tinham assumido a sua identidade. – Quem?

**Pronto, fica aqui mais um capítulo, espero que tenham gostado e pf façam-me feliz e comentem, sim? **

**No próximo esperam mais acção, provavelmente haverá, tendo em conta que estamos a descobrir um certo grupo de homossexuais, com ânsia de perceber ate que ponto tudo aquilo que sentem tem algum significado. **

**AGRADECIMENTO: **

**Lepitas obrigado pela review, espero que continues a gostar da historia.**

**Para quem ler até aqui…: se leste até aqui não te custa nada dizer o que achaste..:P vá… faz uma review…D**


	3. A recordação deliciosa do Hyuuga

**Estou felicíssima com as reviews, agradeço no fim a quem as fez…**

**AVISO: slash**** - men x men….**

**Bom mas o que é mesmo bom não é conversa, passemos já ao capitulo.**

**Ah! Façam-me ficar eufórica e aos pulos pela casa toda depois de ler as vossas reviews!!!**

3º Capítulo

- Kiba… – Naruto escancarou a boca. – E… Gaara.

- Quem??? Não pode ser…

- É verdade, vês… não estas sozinho… mas e agora que vais fazer?

Naruto ainda estava perplexo com as ultimas revelações, aquele dia prometia.

- Fazer? Fazer como?

- Em relação ao Sasuke?

- Ao Sasuke?

- Sim…ele também sente o mesmo vê-se á distancia.

- Sim, digamos que tu com esses olhos vês muita coisa…

Os dois riram-se, finalmente o Neji tinha sido capaz de retribuir o grande favor que Naruto lhe tinha feito, era muito bom ver o amigo mais aliviado.

- Não sei… – Disse Naruto ao fim de uns minutos em silêncio.

- Bom, pelo menos já sabes que ele também gosta de ti… – Neji parecia triste e o loiro não deixava nenhum amigo ficar triste quando estavam perto de si.

- Tu não me digas que gostas de um hetero? Ou pior…. Tu gostas do Sasuke?

- Não, não! Eu não sei… quer dizer do Sasuke não! Mas não sei… se ele é hetero… é muito mais confuso do que contigo…

- Quem é? Vá lá conta-me, já que estamos numa de confidencias…

- Quer dizer, já aconteceu algo…mas ele recusa-se a aceitar o que sente… se é que sente alguma coisa… – Naruto nunca tinha visto Neji daquela forma, impotente, triste, os olhos com uma expressão vazia e para dizer a verdade, só agora percebia como Neji era bonito, os cabelos muito negros sob a pele muito clara e delicada, mas Neji era tudo menos fraco, para além de muito inteligente era um ninja muito forte, já para não falar que era incapaz de falar desta forma para qualquer outra pessoa, o Hyuuga nunca se teria aberto a qualquer um, nunca teria contado os seus sentimentos á toa.

Flash-back

Neji lembrava-se bem daquele dia, acontecera á cerca de 2 meses atrás. Estava a admirar o recinto onde anos atrás tinha prestado provas para o exame chunnin, quando ouviu uma voz.

- Traz boas e más memorias, não é?

Neji olhou para trás e viu, a imagem de um rapaz que o atormentava á alguns dias. Sabaku no Gaara estava nesse momento a descer as escadas da bancada.

- É verdade. – Neji não lhe ia dar o gozo de o ver ficar nervoso na sua presença, algo que ultimamente havia andado a acontecer.

Gaara desceu as últimas escadas e sentou-se ao lado de Neji. Este último começava a suar e sentia o seu coração acelerado, no entanto não imaginava que todo o corpo de Gaara também tremia.

- Tens andado esquisito… – Disse, Gaara não sabendo sobre o que falar.

- Achas?

- Sim, nem me tens falado… – A voz de Gaara quase foi imperceptível no final da frase, como se tivesse medo de a dizer. Medo? Gaara estava com medo? Neji olhou-o nos olhos, aqueles olhos azuis, tão profundos, com os seus contornos negros, cheios de lembranças de sofrimento e tristeza, mas ao mesmo tempo do mais sensual que alguma vez tinha imaginado possível.

- Achas que não te tenho falado? – Neji despejou aquela frase com frustração e levantou-se, antes de começar a sentir aquilo que sentia por Gaara eles ate estavam a tornar-se próximos, até ao dia em que Neji tocou na mão de Gaara e tentou dar-lhe a perceber o seu interesse, mas Gaara desconversou e depressa saiu dali. Mas desta vez Gaara viera ter com Neji, desta vez Gaara queria tentar alguma coisa. Gaara tinha-se levantado também e estavam agora frente a frente, olhos nos olhos, azuis nos brancos.

- Sim, não me tens falado…

Gaara pegara na mão de Neji, e então a respiração dos dois começou a acelerar, os peitos musculados de ambos a movimentar-se a grande velocidade e a tensão a subir. Eles queriam, eles desejavam beijar-se… Que impulso era aquele que não conseguiam perceber?

Durante uns segundos não se conseguiram mexer, até que como se tivessem levado um choque agarraram-se e beijaram-se como se não houvesse amanha.

Neji tinha uma mão nos cabelos ruivos de Gaara e agarrava-os como se não quisesse que o ruivo fugisse, as duas mãos de Gaara estavam colocadas no tronco de Neji segurando-o firmemente contra si, o mesmo fazia a mão esquerda do Hyuuga bem firme no fundo das costas do rapaz do deserto.

Depois de um beijo sôfrego, misturado com loucura e paixão os dois desfrutavam agora de algo mais suave, como se fosse em câmara lenta e esbanjavam vontade daquilo não acabar, era uma imagem repleta de sensualidade e paixão.

_Is this for real?_

_Take me_

_Touch me_

_Won't you hold me close?_

_And then we kiss_

_Your love comes alive on my lips_

_I feel a rush_

_Coming over me, over me_

_And then we touch_

_This moment when everything's still_

_I close my eyes_

_And then we kiss_

_Feeling your hand _

_As it touches my hair_

_It makes me tremble_

_Don't even let go_

_Of the feelings we share_

_So baby go slow_

Quando se soltaram, olharam com espanto um para o outro, era tão bom estar ali, era tão bom sentir os corpos colados, sentir o calor do corpo um do outro, a tensão, a paixão entre eles. Alias, a paixão começava a ser visível no corpo de ambos, principalmente nas partes inferiores, talvez Neji fosse o mais entusiasmado e isso assustou um pouco Gaara, que se afastou.

- Que se passa?

- Pode chegar alguém.

- Queres ir para outro lugar, nós podem…

- Não. Eu tenho de ir embora.

- Mas… espera… – Gaara saíra a correr da bancada. Desaparecendo numa nuvem de areia.

Neji ficou ali especado, triste e com um sentimento de solidão que á muito não sentia. Tentou em vão falar com Gaara varias vezes nessa semana, mas acabou por desistir, o ruivo parecia muito assustado, com tudo aquilo que se tinha passado.

Duas semanas depois do ocorrido, Neji entrava, exausto numa das salas da academia onde costumavam estar os treinadores, precisava falar com Gai a respeito da próxima missão, qual não foi o seu susto ao ver as costas de alguém com um cabelo ruivo lindíssimo parado em frente a uma das secretarias. Neji ia voltar para trás quando o rapaz falou:

- Não precisas de ir embora…

- Eu acho que não me queres aqui… a menos que vás já sair…

- Não, não ia sair… – O Hyuuga olhou para Gaara sem perceber. Que estaria ele a tentar desta vez? Ele que não pensasse que Neji ia voltar a cair na armadilha de se deixar levar para depois não mais falarem. Mas como lhe iria resistir se ele se aproximasse? Se sentisse aquele perfume…

- Neji… – Disse Gaara aproximando-se, o moreno recuou o mais que pode, encostando-se á porta, não tinha mais para onde fugir e o ruivo continuava a aproximar-se.

- Que queres?

- Nem eu sei…

Gaara respirava muito mais rapidamente que o normal, tinha as mãos trémulas, suadas e frias, aquele impulso de sentir Neji perto de si estava a domina-lo outra vez, não ia conseguir aguentar, esqueceu tudo o resto e lançou-se sobre o prodígio da vila de Konoha.

Como tinha previsto Neji não lhe resistiu, mal o suave perfume o invadiu, deixou de ter controlo sobre o seu corpo e foi levado pelo calor que emanava do atraente Gaara. Mas desta vez a vontade de se sentirem um ao outro não ficou a meio, por entre beijos apaixonantes e respirações aceleradas, as mãos dos dois foram percorrendo os corpos, a paixão e algo mais crescia intensamente…

_Our hearts beating fast_

_And my body cries_

_I want it to last_

_This burning inside_

_We're getting deeper…_

_Take me _

_Touch me…_

Gaara empurrou Neji contra a secretaria e com a sua mão direita controlou a areia de forma a trancar a porta, olhou Neji com o olhar mais sedutor que pode, virou-se de costas e encostou-se ao moreno, pegando nas mãos dele e colocando-as sobre as suas calças. O Hyuuga sentiu que nada podia ser melhor que aquilo, beijou suavemente o pescoço do ruivo, fazendo-o arrepiar, mas o arrepio não se comparou ao que veio a seguir quando Neji lhe abriu o fecho das calças e colocou a sua mão por dentro delas.

Neji sorriu, sabia que ele próprio era avantajado, mas não imaginava que Gaara ainda fosse mais. Gaara arfava constantemente á medida que sentia a mão de Neji mexer nas suas partes íntimas mais vigorosamente, mas não fazia menção em ser o único a ter prazer, queria dá-lo também a Neji.

O rapaz do deserto virou-se novamente de frente para o Hyuuga e beijou-o, deixando a sua boca e desfrutando do pescoço suave do prodígio. Colocou-lhe as mãos sobre as ancas e tirou-lhe a camisola, Neji fez o mesmo. Quando ambos os troncos se tocaram, tornou-se impossível pensarem em mais alguma coisa que não fosse o prazer infindável que tinham por estarem ali, juntos.

Cinco minutos passaram e as calças estavam já perdidas no chão, os dois rapazes estavam deitados sobre a mesa, Neji por baixo, sentindo cada pedaço da sua pele a ser tocada pelos lábios quentes de Gaara, que se divertia pelo baixo ventre do moreno, fazendo-o gemer e apertar as beiras da mesa com toda a força. Não faltava muito para Neji chegar ao clímax e Gaara sabia-o, por isso tratou de tornar aquele momento o mais proveitoso possível para o companheiro, aumentando a intensidade e ficando cada vez mais excitado com a respiração e os gemidos do moreno. Neji quase rebentou, teve o melhor orgasmo da sua vida, fechou os olhos pensando que estaria no paraíso, quando os abriu já Gaara estava em cima dele olhando-o como se o visse pela primeira vez.

E agora Neji sabia o que tinha de fazer, colocou a sua mão entre as pernas do ruivo e acariciou-o, viu-o fechar os olhos e suster a respiração. Trocaram de posição desta vez, sentaram-se, Neji atrás e Gaara entre as pernas musculadas do rapaz Hyuuga, era a vez de Gaara ser estimulado e que jeito que Neji tinha para aquilo… pensava Gaara. A mão esquerda de Neji acariciava o peito de Gaara e a outra massajava energicamente a parte mais tensa de Gaara nesse momento, Neji usava precisamente a sua mão direita, por ser dextro, queria que o companheiro tivesse o máximo de prazer possível. Enquanto isso trocavam beijos carinhosos e cheios de desejo, até que Gaara também chegou ao limite e deixou-se levar pelo prazer.

Estavam os dois, parados, sentados na mesa, completamente nus, com Neji abraçado a Gaara, ambos de olhos fechados.

Depois de tudo isto vestiram-se e sem dizer uma palavra saíram da sala. Não voltaram a falar-se desde então.

Fim do Flash-back

Neji respirou fundo, sentia Naruto ansioso por saber de tudo.

- Então? Ficaste tão sério de repente… é assim tão complicado?

- Bastante, nos já estivemos juntos, Naruto…

Naruto não percebeu o que Neji queria dizer com "estar junto".

- Juntos? Como assim, já se beijaram?

Para Naruto continuava a ser um pouco estranho.

- Bom… um pouco mais que isso… – Disse Neji olhando para o chão, sofrendo com as memórias deliciosas daqueles momentos.

- MAIS?

- Sim, qual é o espanto… o Gaara é irresistível…

Naruto ficou com a cara de parvo típica de quem estava chocado, Gaara e Neji, nunca tinha pensado na vida que eles pudessem ter algum tipo de relacionamento.

- Mas ele não corresponde? – Perguntou Naruto recompondo-se.

- Bom, simplesmente não trocamos uma única palavra depois do que aconteceu.

- Pois, não deve ser fácil…

- Não é mesmo, mas contigo não se tem de passar o mesmo, basta que tenhas coragem e te abras com o Sasuke, sê sincero, diz-lhe o que sentes…

- Mas e se ele não sente o mesmo? Se ele se afasta?

- Não… eu consigo perceber que ele quer o mesmo Naruto, vê-se nos olhos dele… sente-se no chakra dele…

- No chakra?

- Hum, hum… o movimento do meu chakra fica descontrolado quando estou perto do Gaara, por isso é que geralmente fico gelado e… a suar… e nervoso… e…. excitado…

Naruto olhou para Neji, curioso, como teria sido esse episodio entre ele e o Gaara? Da forma como o Hyuuga tinha falado, no facto de Gaara ser irresistível e de ficar excitado perto dele, algo de mais atrevido se tinha passado entre eles? Mas até que ponto teriam eles ido? Uma curiosidade mais sexual crescia em Naruto. Será que alguma vez teria momentos assim com Sasuke? Momentos de excitação que o fizessem ficar com a expressão deliciada que tinha Neji nesse momento? Ansiava por isso…

Mas agora mesmo lembrava-se que Neji não falara apenas em Gaara, também falara em Kiba, estava estupefacto, nunca iria pensar em Kiba.

- E o Kiba?

Neji deu uma gargalhada. Naruto não percebeu.

- Qual é a graça?

- Bom, o Kiba é um caso diferente.

- Como assim?

- O Kiba não é totalmente homo, ele sente-se atraído pelos dois lados… percebes?

- Tipo gosta de homens e de mulheres?

- Sim, é mais ou menos isso…e tem uma pequena tara em tentar a todo o custo converter os hetero…

- Er… não percebi…

- O grande objectivo do Kiba é converter os hetero em homo, e diga-se de passagem que quando ele tira o capuz torna-se muito mais sexy…

Naruto nunca tinha pensado nessa forma, mas Neji não deixava de ter razão.

- E já conseguiu converter alguém?

- Converter, converter não sei, mas já levou alguns heteros a pensar no caso. Tu estavas entre a lista, tal como o Sasuke, mas ele perdeu o interesse quando lhe disse que vocês não precisavam de ser convertidos, e acredita que foi bom eu o avisar porque as coisas ficam bem mais confusas quando ele se insinua e depois recua. Torna-se engraçado.

- Aconteceu contigo?

- Não, ele tentou, mas comigo não funcionou porque eu percebi logo a ideia dele. Ele agora tem dois grandes alvos, mas são ambos muito difíceis, não sei se ele vai conseguir. Vai ter de trabalhar bastante para conseguir convence-los… vai ser engraçado…

- Imagino, mas quem são?

Contudo Neji não teve tempo de responder, alguém acabara de os encontrar.

- Naruto, precisamos de falar.

Neji olhou para Naruto:

- É melhor falarem. Até logo.

O Hyuuga levantou-se e foi-se embora em direcção ao centro da vila.

**Aqui está o terceiro capítulo, com alguma acção de que falei…amei escrever esta cena, amei, amei… porque acho este casal terrivelmente atraente. **

**Espero que tenham gostado… e que queiram ler mais… seria bom sinal… **

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

**Uchiha Gih**

**Hyuuga-kun**

**Mfm2885**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e espero ansiosamente que gostem deste capitulo e dos proximos.**

**A quem não esta na lista e leu ate aqui va la… façam-me ficar eufórica e aos pulos pela casa depois de ler as vossas reviews!!!**


	4. Relações Complexas

**Olá, eu sei que demorei mais desta vez, mas este deu mais trabalhinho.**

**Agradecimento pelas reviews esta no fim…mas quero mais vá lá…não tenham preguiça:P**

- Eu também queria falar contigo. – Disse Naruto levantando-se.

- Não percebi o que se passou naquele dia… eu pensei que ainda sentias alguma coisa por mim… – Sakura parecia visivelmente triste e desiludida, os seus olhos estavam rodeados de olheiras, parecia ter estado a chorar.

- Pois…mas tu nunca quiseste saber de mim, nunca olhaste para mim dessa forma, nunca me deste a mínima atenção. De qualquer forma, Sakura… – Naruto colocou a mão no queixo de Sakura levantando-lhe a cabeça de forma a olha-la nos olhos. - Não fiques assim, o problema não foi teu, a culpa não foi tua… eu simplesmente não estava destinado a ter-te…

- Mas quem disse que não? Eu gosto de ti….ao fim de todos estes anos eu estou aqui, a assumir isso abertamente, tu sempre me olhaste da maneira mais terna e amorosa possível, que aconteceu assim tão de repente para isso mudar?

Foi nesse momento que Naruto percebeu realmente o que sentia por Sakura esse tempo todo, ternura, carinho, como se de uma irmã mais nova se tratasse.

- Tens razão, eu gosto muito de ti, mas não como mulher… – o chão por baixo dos pés de Sakura parecia ter desaparecido, sentiu-se trémula e pequena… não sabia que dizer.

- Que…que queres dizer com isso? Não te sentes atraído por mim?

A poucos metros de distância, um rapaz passava quando ouviu esta frase. Ele reconhecia esta voz, e por conhece-la tencionava afastar-se, mas o conteúdo da pergunta feita pela voz feminina fê-lo parar e escutar atentamente. Esperava ansiosamente pela resposta do outro participante da conversa.

- Quero dizer que não posso ter nenhum relacionamento contigo, Sakura.

- Mas não me achas bonita é isso?

- Não, não é isso…

- Então? Não consigo perceber… se me achas bonita, se sempre gostaste de mim… qual é o problema? – Sakura começava a desesperar, sempre fora rejeitada por Sasuke, mas ser rejeitada por Naruto era algo que ela nunca pensara na vida.

- Existem vários… – Disse Naruto já perdendo a paciência.

- Como assim?

- Sakura… – Naruto queria acabar com a conversa, gostava muito de Sakura, mas ela estava a ultrapassar os limites, porquê que simplesmente não respeitava o facto de ele não gostar dela? – Eu gosto de outra pessoa, entendes?

Os olhos de Sakura encheram-se de lágrimas, chegara tarde demais, tinha ido longe demais com a esperança de conseguir algo com Sasuke.

Naruto não lhe disse mais nada, simplesmente deixou-a afastar-se e ir-se embora, o que quer que ele dissesse nesse momento iria faze-la sofrer ainda mais.

Sakura estava destroçada, a principio pensara que Naruto estava a fazer tudo aquilo apenas para se vingar do facto dela nunca lhe ter dado nenhuma hipótese, mas esta ultima resposta não deixara dúvidas, o loiro estava a ser sincero. Via-se nos seus olhos azuis que ele realmente gostava de alguém, e não era a rapariga dos cabelos rosa.

O rapaz que os estivera a admirar ao longe, estava nesse momento sentado no chão, completamente eufórico, nervoso e feliz, Naruto não gostava de Sakura e estava apaixonado por outra pessoa, o alivio percorreu-lhe todo o corpo.

Já na vila Sakura, estava sentada nas escadas da porta da sua casa, chorava intensamente perguntando-se porque não tinha sucesso no amor, quando alguém apareceu e lhe pregou um susto de morte.

- Olá Sakura!

Ela olhou para o rapaz que tinha chegado e deu-lhe o olá mais seco que conseguiu, não queria ter de falar com ninguém. Quando viu a expressão dele percebeu que naquele rapaz específico não iria adiantar tentar fugir.

Rock Lee olhava com desespero para Sakura, extremamente preocupado com o estado da sua princesa.

- Sakura, que se passa?

- Nada, Lee. – Mentiu Sakura limpando as lágrimas.

- Como nada? Tem de se passar alguma coisa…alguém te fez mal? Porque se foi isso eu apanho-o e parto-lhe os dentes todos! – Lee fez uma cara cheia de convicção.

Sakura, sorriu… Lee era uma pessoa tão especial… a sua determinação era só equiparada á de Naruto. Era um rapaz sem dúvida cheio de talento, um ninja excepcional e o tamanho do seu coração era infinito. Preocupava-se mais com os outros de que com ele próprio.

- Obrigada Lee, tu és uma pessoa fantástica… desculpa se alguma vez te magoei.

- Não, Sakura, desculpa eu de não poder evitar que as tuas lágrimas caiam… – Lee aproximou-se de Sakura, sentou-se ao lado dela, e puxou-a para o seu colo, onde ela deitou a cabeça. – Queres-me contar o que se passou com o Sasuke? Eu sei que essas lágrimas têm a ver com ele…

- Não, Lee… – Diz, levantando-se. - É exactamente por isso…que não posso falar contigo…eu sei que…tu…

- Não, Sakura, nada que digas vai doer-me mais do que as lágrimas que caem dos teus lindos olhos…

Sakura olha Lee em silêncio.

Volta a deitar-se.

Lee começa a mexer-lhe nos cabelos.

- Eu sempre gostei do Sasuke… nunca consegui olhar para outra pessoa, cada momento em silencio, cada resposta dura do Sasuke, nunca me conseguiu fazer não gostar dele… mas á bem pouco tempo atrás eu percebi que sempre estive a olhar na direcção errada… quem sempre esteve apaixonado por mim… foi o Naruto… e eu sempre lhe fiz o que o Sasuke me fazia a mim…e que tanto me fez sofrer. Sempre reneguei o Naruto, sempre o pus de lado, ignorei-o, gozei-o… cometi tantos erros com ele… mas o meu maior erro, foi nunca ter perdido a esperança de ter o Sasuke. – Fez uma pausa. Limpando mais lágrimas. Lee continuava a acariciar-lhe os cabelos carinhosamente, roendo-se por dentro, tinha um nó na garganta, um remoinho no peito que lhe provocava dores inimagináveis, mas o amor que sentia por Sakura, era tão superior a tudo isso. Sentir os cabelos rosa nas suas mãos… fazia-o esquecer, todas as palavras de paixão que Sakura proferia em relação a Sasuke ou Naruto. – O Naruto teria sido a pessoa certa pra mim… mas cometi o erro de continuar á espera do Sasuke e… agora… o Naruto esqueceu-me… esta apaixonado… por outra pessoa… – Sakura terminou, enroscando-se mais no colo de Lee. Este tinha os olhos muito abertos. "O Naruto já não gosta da Sakura?"

- Sakura, tu és tão…doce… se nenhum deles… esta contigo, então isso significa que não era suposto estar. O amor não é como o treinamento ninja, não muda com o esforço, para o amor há sempre alguém destinado para nos, tens de acreditar que essa pessoa um dia vai aparecer na tua vida…e tu vais perceber que é a pessoa certa pra ti.

- Mas como Lee?

- Acredita… – Lee aproximou-se de Sakura e beijou-lhe a testa. – Tu vais perceber no momento em que acontecer, acredita em mim…

Já passava do meio-dia e Naruto, tinha ficado na floresta, pensando bem no que tinha acabado de acontecer. Tantos anos a sofrer por Sakura e agora que podia ter algo que sempre imaginara querer, simplesmente percebeu que na realidade nunca quis. Imaginou Sasuke a dizer-lhe o que Sakura lhe tinha dito á pouco tempo atrás. Engoliu em seco, pensando como lhe teria acontecido aquilo… como era possível sentir tal coisa no seu peito… como é que a simples lembrança de Sasuke fazia-o ficar com a boca seca e a suar… deu um murro na árvore que tinha á sua frente, com tanta força que os pássaros nos ramos depressa dispersaram. Ouviu passos…

- Naruto…

Uzumaki Naruto, conhecia aquela voz, era grave, baixa e firme, mas não sabia que o ultimo sentimento que essa pessoa tinha em si era firmeza, alguma convicção, talvez, uma pequena quantidade de coragem, também, mas o que restava dessas duas desapareceu quando sentiu os olhos azuis nos seus olhos negros.

- Sasuke?

- Oi… estas…bem? – Disse Sasuke, percorrendo todo o Naruto mas desviando dos olhos.

- Sim estou… – O loiro, olhava para os cabelos negros azulados, agradecendo por Sasuke não o olhar nos olhos.

Ficaram cerca de um minuto sem dizer absolutamente nada, olhando a relva, as arvores, os pés do outro, os próprios pés, e ate os bichinhos mais pequenos que passavam por ali.

"Porque que ele não diz nada? Afinal foi ele que veio ter comigo… de certeza que tem alguma coisa pra me dizer…"

"Que vergonha, ele vai pensar que estou doido… mas não sei o que lhe dizer…"

"Será melhor falar eu? Não. Não tenho…er…nada pra falar. Quer dizer, ter até tenho…mas…"

- Naruto? – Quase gritou Sasuke, desviando o olhar duma aranha no chão, para o loiro.

- Sim? – Naruto olhou Sasuke nos olhos, e este último deu um passo atrás como se tivesse sido empurrado pelos olhos azuis, sentiu a coragem desaparecer e cerrou as mãos geladas. Sasuke deixou sair-lhe da boca a primeira coisa que se lembrou:

- Er… amanha o treino é mais cedo. Bom, tenho de ir. – Depois disto desapareceu o mais rápido que pode. O nó que Naruto tinha na garganta transformou-se em algo que parecia ser Kiba e Akamaru fazendo o Gatsuuga na sua barriga, muito mais que um formigueiro, mas uma revolta por nunca ter aquilo que realmente o faria feliz.

- er... adeu… – Naruto não tinha terminado a frase e já Sasuke tinha desaparecido. Mais uma vez encaminhou-se sozinho, desiludido e magoado para casa, desta vez não se sentia ignorado por todos, não, isso já não acontecia, agora tinha amigos, agora sentia algo diferente, sofria por amor. Sofria por amar alguém que muito provavelmente nunca iria corresponder a todo aquele sentimento que lhe colapsava o peito. Um sentimento revoltante e confortante, emocionante e entediante, uma coisa desconcertante que lhe acelerava os batimentos cardíacos e lhe deixava o olhar vazio no horizonte.

Na vila, Kiba passeava pelas ruas, tentando encontrar o seu suposto alvo…

Mas não era muito difícil, pensando bem, bastava procurar um ponto alto, de onde se vissem bem as nuvens. Certamente ele estaria lá.

Achava-se extremamente inteligente, porque conseguiu encontrar Shikamaru rapidamente.

Tinha deixado Akamaru em casa, era raro separar-se do seu cão, mas nestes momentos era melhor deixa-lo afastado. Aproximou-se de Shikamaru, que estava deitado na relva.

- Hey Shikamaru. – Kiba falou-lhe de uma maneira não muito alegre e casual, para não perturbar um momento que sabia ser especial para Shikamaru.

- Hey… – Disse o rapaz deitado, continuando a olhar profundamente para o céu.

O rapaz que tinha acabado de chegar deitou-se ao lado do que já lá estava.

- Que há de tão interessante no céu? – Shikamaru, estranhou a pergunta e imediatamente a sua capacidade começou a funcionar. Desde quando Kiba se interessava pelo céu?

- O que há de tão interessante na terra? – Perguntou Shikamaru como resposta. Kiba não percebeu a ideia da pergunta, mas calou-se, não era a aborrecer Shikamaru que ia conseguir alguma coisa.

- Tens de me ensinar a jogar shouji…

Shikamaru, olhou para Kiba, olhou bem fundo naqueles olhos escuros, algo estava errado e Shikamaru ia descobrir o que era.

- Não tenho paciência para isso…

- Não? – Kiba disse este não, num tom provocativo, quase sensual. Esse tom foi um erro, porque Shikamaru não era propriamente alguém fácil de se enganar e as movimentações de Kiba já tinham sido alvo da sua atenção a algum tempo atrás. Shikamaru ficou em silencio por momentos e Kiba esperou a resposta.

- Desiste… – disse Shikamaru levantando-se e espreguiçando-se.

- Hun?

- Desiste do que estás a tentar fazer…

- A fazer? O que? – Kiba aproximou-se do rapaz com o QI mais elevado de Konoha. – Hun, Shika, que estou eu a fazer? – Kiba passou a sua mão no colete de Shikamaru, a quem mandou um sorriso provocador e depois trincou levemente o próprio lábio, começando a brincar com os botões do casaco de Shikamaru.

Shikamaru não se moveu, apenas se riu… aquele Kiba era problemático.

Horas mais tarde, por volta das 9 horas da noite, Neji passava á porta da sala onde tudo tinha acontecido entre ele e Gaara. Uma expressão triste apoderou-se da sua face ao olhar a secretária do professor, mas ao mesmo tempo deu-lhe vontade de rir, quantas mais pessoas tinham passado ali casualmente nunca sonhando os momentos maravilhosos que dois rapazes tinham vivido naquele lugar. Os óptimos minutos que tinham acontecido naquela sala, não apagavam a dor e o constrangimento dos dias após o encontro. Ele e Gaara não tinham mais falado, tal como, depois do beijo na bancada do recinto, onde se realizara a ultima etapa do chunin shiken. Neji não conseguia perceber o acontecia com eles os dois. O Hyuuga sabia o quanto fora delicioso estar com Gaara, e já o admitira a ele próprio, mas daí a dize-lo ao ruivo ia uma grande distancia. Na sua cabeça já não fazia confusão o facto de ter percebido que não era hetero, mas sim, o sentimento que nutria por Gaara. Era uma atracção inexplicável e indomável. De todas as vezes que sentira a presença do ruivo perto de si, sentia-se incapacitado de se controlar, de controlar o calor que sentia dentro de si, dentro da própria alma.

Entrou na sala, não resistiu em olhar mais um pouco para o lugar. Lembrava-se nesse momento das palavras de Gaara, quando se tinham encontrado na bancada, disse-as em voz alta, perdido nos seus pensamentos e não se apercebendo da chegada de alguém:

- Traz boas e… – mas foi interrompido:

- Más memorias, não é verdade? – Disse a voz.

Neji não se voltou, fechou os olhos e tocou na mesa.

Sentiu a pessoa aproximar-se e falou-lhe:

- Como me encontraste?

- Há algum tempo que reparo onde estas…

- Ah sim? Então porque?

A pessoa que tinha chegado não respondeu, apenas se aproximou, ate ficar perto de Neji o suficiente para que este último sentisse a sua respiração no pescoço. Neji abriu os olhos, mantendo-se onde estava, as lágrimas inundavam o seu olhar, mas não ia deixar que elas fossem vistas por ninguém, deu um passo para a frente.

- Que me queres?

- Neji, eu…

- Não digas que não sabes… porque tu sabes e eu também sei! Mas mais vale voltares para trás porque daqui nunca mais tens nada! – Neji despejou a frase, cheia de raiva e ressentimento. Houve uma pausa prolongada.

- Tu também fugiste depois!

- Fugi? Eu?

Gaara sentiu a raiva a aumentar em Neji, quando este se voltou, já com os olhos limpos das lágrimas que Gaara sabia ter-lhe provocado, voltaram a olhar-se olhos nos olhos, depois de tanto tempo afastados, tanto tempo separados, tanto tempo a ignorar-se.

- Fui eu que fugi, Gaara? – Gritou-lhe Neji, estava a começar a perder o controlo. As lágrimas que tentara engolir, pressionavam a saída, mas Neji ia aguenta-las, o Hyuuga era forte, mas o ruivo tinha um efeito muito estranho sobre ele.

- Neji… não dá… eu… perto de ti… ah… – Gaara colocou as mãos na cara, também não sabia explicar esta coisa estranha que sentia. Apertou as mãos contra a face com força, tentando apagar os erros e evitando pensar, que á sua frente estava alguém com quem queria estar a todos os segundos, alguém a quem queria só trazer felicidade, mas acima de tudo alguém que tinha feito sofrer muito, nestes últimos tempos, e sabia-o bem porque a ele também lhe tinha martirizado toda aquela indiferença e distancia.

Nesse instante, Naruto que procurava Neji chegava finalmente ao corredor da sala onde estavam os dois rapazes. Quando ouviu a voz de Neji falando a Gaara e estacou, não queria interrompe-los.

- Pára… não digas nada… simplesmente ignora, esquece, passou… – Neji olhava Gaara, com uma tentativa de desprezo pouco credível. As lágrimas não paravam de insistir em sair.

- Mas, eu… – Neji começou a encaminhar-se para a porta.

- Não sei os teus motivos, mas se a tua preocupação é pensares que te ia cobrar alguma coisa enganas-te… ao contrario de ti eu tenho algo a manter, a minha reputação… – Estas palavras saíram dos lábios de Neji, ao mesmo tempo que as lágrimas brilhantes começaram a escorrer dos seus olhos. – Eu tenho uma linhagem a manter, não posso perder tempo… contigo.

Gaara desistiu também ele de conter as lágrimas, deixou-as cair pelas olheiras negras e profundas e pela sua pele clara, no momento em que as palavras fortes e agressivas de Neji o atingiram em cheio bem no meio do peito, como se se tratasse de uma faca muito afiada que o tinha trespassado. Ficou quieto, como se sentisse que ao mexer-se deslocaria a faca afiada das palavras do Hyuuga, que tanto desejava, como se soubesse que ia doer mais se tentasse pensar ou agir. Já não sentia a presença dele. Já não sentia o seu perfume. Neji já se fora.

Pelo corredor caminhava Naruto, devagar, agarrando pela cintura, um Neji devastado, partido aos pedaços, inexpressivo e derrotado. Se as palavras tinham doído em Gaara, a ele tinham-lhe arranhado a garganta como se tivesse engolido arame farpado. Naruto acompanhou-o até casa e até lá o Hyuuga não disse uma palavra. O loiro não ia dizer-lhe nada, fez-lhe um chá e obrigou-o a toma-lo, quando ele acabou beijou-lhe a testa, cobriu-o com um cobertor e esperou que ele adormecesse, ficando deitado ao seu lado e acabando também por adormecer.

Na manha seguinte, Naruto acordou e percebeu que tinha passado a noite ao lado de Neji. Percebeu também que o amigo já não estava ao seu lado. Procurou por ele na casa e encontrou-o na cozinha.

- Tens fome? – Perguntou ele sem olhar nos olhos azuis de Naruto.

- Er… – Naruto não sabia bem o que lhe responder. – Sim, tenho.

- Óptimo. – Neji colocou-lhe o que tinha preparado na mesa e sentou-se em frente ao loiro. Uzumaki Naruto olhava para o amigo com receio de tocar no assunto do dia anterior, por isso manteve-se em silêncio.

Ate que Neji resolveu falar, sem o olhar nos olhos:

- Obrigado. – Naruto parou ficando com a torrada que tinha na mão a meio caminho, mirou o amigo, triste e apático, depois de perceber o que ele tinha dito, sorriu-lhe e respondeu:

- De nada Neji, os amigos são para estes momentos.

O rapaz do clã Hyuuga assentiu e olhou vaga e impassivelmente para o prato quase intocado á sua frente.

Naruto colocou-lhe a sua mão sobre a do rapaz de cabelo escuro, que tanto o ajudara ao longo destes anos como ninja e disse-lhe:

- Neji, o que tu disseste ontem… não foi sentido. Não é isso que tu tens no coração… – Uma nova vontade de chorar invadiu o Hyuuga. Apesar de ter percebido, Naruto continuou, tinha de o chamar á razão. - …o Neji frio e inatingível ficou para trás no momento em que decidiste viver como um humano normal, alguém que sofre e que chora, não estamos a falar da vida ninja, Neji. Estamos a falar de um relacionamento entre duas pessoas, independente das vidas profissionais. Amigo, quando falamos de… – Interrompeu-se ao perceber que ia citar o nome do ruivo, mas agora que estava lançado, não ia parar. - …Gaara, não estamos a falar de uma batalha em que tenha de haver um vencedor, estamos a falar de algo que deve fazer feliz aos dois e não magoar os dois ou só um… é outra coisa, outra dimensão, algo onde, Neji… olha para mim… chora se te apetece, não tens de ser forte, eu prometo-te que nunca na vida menciono isto a ninguém. – Neji levantou-se, Naruto fez o mesmo. O moreno depois de tentar balbuciar palavras indistintas entre as lágrimas que caíam pela sua bela face, desistiu de tentar evitar e agarrou-se a Naruto chorando descontroladamente.

- Neji tu não estas sozinho… – Disse Naruto afagando-lhe os cabelos negros, enquanto o Hyuuga desfazia-se em lágrimas no seu ombro.

- Eu… não… sei… o que… hei-de… fa-a-zer…, Naruto… eu si-sinto que… não po-posso estar longe dele, percebes? – Naruto estava chocado pela forma como Gaara deixava Neji, sufocado e descontrolado, tal e qual se tinha sentido no dia anterior ao falar com Sasuke.

- Sim, amigo, eu percebo-te. – Neji manteve-se agarrado e aconchegado no ombro de Naruto ate se acalmar, dando graças por num certo dia ter combatido com ele.

**Termina aqui, espero que tenham gostado, eu sei que esta tudo a pedir o lemon Sasuke/Naruto, mas cada coisa a seu tempo… LOL só deus sabe como estou ansiosa para escrever essa parte, mas há coisas pa se dizer antes. **

**Quanto a esta versão Gaara/Neji, resolvi aprofundar mais a relação deles e mostrar um Neji, mais sensível.**

**Quanto ao Kiba, sempre achei que ele tinha uma cara marota… LOL**

**Mais pa frente, devo usar mais uns casais diferentes, isto em resposta a quem me perguntou como ficavam as meninas…**

**Agradecimentos pelas reviews:**

**Ishida Uchiha Mandy Lua**

**Vivian (Sim sou de Portugal)**

**Mfm 2885**

**Yeah rebecca**

**DarkHiems-hime (Marta, hi hi)**

**Petit (Obrigada pelos comentários, já que não pude enviar resposta por outro meio, espero que continues a gostar.)**

**Kyfas**

**Uchiha Ju**

**E fica aqui um grande beijinho pró meu fã nº 1 o Ricardo Daniel! Obrigada pelo entusiasmo!**


	5. Atrasados para o treino

**Olá a todos!!! Demorou? Eu sei! Mas cá esta!!!**

**Ah…finalmente!**

**Espero que gostem, e espero postar o próximo… mais rápido…**

**Agradecimento das reviews no fim… (pra vos obrigar a pelo menos passar a pagina ate ao fim…LOOL**

**Na tarde do dia anterior…**

- Tu és uma pessoa muito problemática, Kiba…

- Então porquê? – Kiba mantinha a mão passeando nos botões do colete verde de Shikamaru.

- Porque dás-te ao trabalho de tentar algo que garantidamente não vai acontecer…

- Ainda não sabes… – Kiba aproximou-se mais. Contudo Shikamaru continuava parado, deixando Kiba na dúvida, apesar de ser suposto acontecer exactamente o contrário.

Shika não estava a ser explícito na sua intenção de negar a aproximação ou então de aceitar os avanços do amigo.

- Bom, estou a ficar com sono e com fome, vou para casa.

Shikamaru pôs a sua mão no ombro de Kiba e disse-lhe antes de se ir embora.

- Não vale a pena teres trabalho comigo. Não vai resultar, o que estas a tentar.

Kiba ficou calado e sem reacção, olhando o colega a afastar-se. Até esse momento nunca tinha ouvido um não tão grande. Já tinha recebido respostas negativas, entre elas uma de Neji, que lhe transmitira o seu interesse em outro rapaz que não ele. Todavia tinha roubado um beijo ao Hyuuga, que só aí descobrira o que se passava com Kiba e tinha-lhe demonstrado o quão amigos eles podiam ser, mantendo a distância.

Mas o que o preocupava era o facto de talvez Shikamaru ter percebido mais alguma coisa para além da tentativa de sedução.

Kiba não era o tipo de rapaz que guardava desaforos para ele, portanto apressou-se a seguir Shikamaru.

- Hey! Shikamaru?

- Hun?

- Que pensas que quero de ti? – Perguntou Kiba, sendo o mais directo possível.

O Sr. Inteligente parou, e pensou cuidadosamente nas palavras que ia dizer.

- Queres aquilo que queres de todos…

Kiba ficou atónito, "de todos?".

- De todos? Que queres dizer com isso?

- Eu sei que és gay, bi…qualquer coisa… Sei o que fazes nas missões, já me apercebi da quantidade de rapazes que confundes, mas comigo não vale a pena…

Kiba escancarou a boca. Como é que ele sabia? Teria Neji contado algo? Não. Neji não lhe teria feito isso. Não podia ter feito.

- Que estas praí a dizer? Estás tolo?

- Tolo? Eu? Não.

- Só estas a dizer barbaridades…

- Ah, estou? Então explica-me o que estavas a tentar fazer comigo? Não! Melhor. Explica-me o beijo que te vi a dar ao Neji á uns meses atrás? Ou então explica-me o assédio que tens vindo a fazer ao Lee e ao Shino.

- Ma-mas são só brincadeiras… não é a sério.

- São brincadeiras que interromperam o meu descanso, que confundiram a cabeça do Lee, que trouxeram más memórias ao Shino e que ao Neji não prejudicaram porque ele já está "convertido", não é? É essa a intenção, certo? Converter? Não referindo os desgraçados com quem tu brincas e que eu desconheço o nome. Na última missão quantos foram? Dois, três? – Kiba estava estático, não sabia que era tão observado, não conseguia negar nenhuma das palavras de Shikamaru. – Qual é o teu problema?

Kiba olhava o companheiro com revolta. Ele não tinha o direito de o ver por aquele prisma, não tinha o direito de julgar os seus motivos quando não os conhecia.

- Tu não tens nada a ver com isso! Percebes? São assuntos meus! – E saiu dali a correr.

**Na manha do dia seguinte:**

Sakura decidiu que não ia pensar mais no assunto do dia anterior, queria esquecer Sasuke, Naruto e tudo o que se relacionava com o sofrimento que passara até ali.

Tinha acordado cedo, caminhava ansiosa por um treino cansativo que a esperava, mas dificilmente se abstraía da dor e do sentimento de frustração que se mantinha a consumi-la.

Enquanto caminhava em direcção ao local marcado com Kakashi e outras duas equipas, encontrou Hinata.

- Olá, Hinata!

- Oh, olá Sakura.

Quando a rapariga de cabelos rosa olhou para as faces rosadas da Hyuuga, lembrou-se das palavras de Naruto no dia anterior. Estaria ele a falar de Hinata? Só se lembrava dessa hipótese.

- Hinata…

- Sim, Sakura…

- Tu sempre gostaste do Naruto.

Hinata abriu muito os olhos numa expressão de espanto e terror, corando e ficando com a boca entreaberta sem saber o que responder, ou melhor sem conseguir proferir uma única palavra.

- Eu sei que sim, Hinata, vê-se a quilómetros, só ele é que não vê. Sempre percebemos todos, o carinho e o amor que sentes por ele.

Enquanto as duas raparigas falavam e andavam a caminho do treino, Naruto aproximava-se sem elas notarem a sua presença.

- Hinata, eu tenho a dizer-te que se sentes alguma coisa por ele, pelo Naruto. – O loiro ouviu o seu nome e prestou mais atenção.

- Não o deixes fugir. Atreve-te, fala com ele, arrisca, tenta… tenho um pressentimento que vai valer a pena.

"A Sakura esta a aconselhar a Hinata a atirar-se a mim?"

- Ma-mas… Sakura… ele sempre gostou de… ti…

- Pois mas… já não gosta. É a tua hipótese Hinata. Não cometas o mesmo erro que eu.

- Mas eu já tinha desistido…

Sakura ficou perplexa quando deu conta que Hinata parecia não estar minimamente interessada naquilo que a rapariga de cabelos rosa lhe dizia, parecia já ter outra pessoa em mente.

- Mas porquê que agora seria a minha hipótese?

- Bom, eu… eu acho que o Naruto sente algo por ti…

"Pela Hinata? Eu? Espera! A Hinata gostava de mim…? Desde quando? Ahhhh…. Pois…por isso é que ele desmaiava e corava sempre que me via!"

- Mas eu… – Hinata não terminou a frase, nesse instante outra pessoa chegou. Naruto manteve-se á distância, não queria que elas soubessem que estava a ouvir a conversa.

Aburame Shino aproximou-se e cumprimentou as duas raparigas.

- Bom dia! – Ele parecia muito alegre nesse dia.

Sakura e Hinata responderam-lhe e a primeira voltou a sua atenção para a outra novamente. "Porquê que esta rapariga fica vermelha sempre que vê um rapaz… esta a ficar cada vez pior!" pensou Sakura.

- Bom Hinata, pensa naquilo que te disse.

- Sim, Sakura. Vou pensar.

Apesar de Sakura ser bem mais inteligente que Naruto, ela tinha falhado um pormenor importante daquela conversa, ao contrário do loiro que apreciava cena e ficava mais descansado.

Naruto tinha percebido que Hinata corava daquela maneira sempre que ele aparecia, mas desta vez quem tinha aparecido tinha sido Shino. "Estaria ela a gostaria do rapaz do clã Aburame?"

Também a caminho do treino estavam, Ino e Kiba, por caminhos diferentes mas convergentes.

Ino viu o rapaz a caminhar na sua direcção completamente distraído, cabisbaixo, não era habitual ele estar com aquela expressão, era um rapaz sempre alegre, cheio de vitalidade e energia. Até Akamaru parecia triste, se bem que isso se devia ao estado de espírito do seu dono.

- Bom dia, Kiba!

- Hun? Oi, Ino…

- Estas bem?

Kiba demorou a responder e quando falou, a resposta foi outra pergunta.

- Já viste Kakashi-sensei?

- Er… não.

- Alguém me chamou? – Kakashi apareceu nesse momento, transportando na sua mão, inevitavelmente, o seu livro escrito por Jiraya.

- Er… precisava de falar consigo. – Disse Kiba. – Er… precisava daquela ajuda que disse que me dava.

- Mas Kakashi-sensei não íamos treinar todos? Não ia dar-me uma ajuda especial? – Disse Ino, fazendo olhinhos ao treinador, andava caidinha por ele, e ansiava por um treino com as equipas todas juntas.

- Bem, eu agora tenho de falar com o Kiba. Segue-me.

E os dois seguiram em direcção á vila, Kiba atrás de Kakashi. Ino, desiludida dirigiu-se ao local de treino.

O treinador e o aluno chegaram ao edifício da escola e entraram no gabinete dos treinadores.

Kakashi sentou-se na beira de uma das mesas, continuando a mirar o seu livro, mas disse:

- Fala.

Contudo Kiba manteve-se em silêncio sem saber muito bem por onde começar.

- Eu… não consigo. Eu pensava que sim… mas não dá.

- Kiba, não comeces, tens de esquecer essa ideia maluca, não podes andar a magoar pessoas á sorte!

- Não digas que é uma ideia maluca! Pára! Não admito isso! – Kiba gritou e tratou o treinador por tu… desde quando é que isso acontecia, gritar com o treinador e trata-lo por tu?

- É absurdo, Kiba!

- Não, não é absurdo! Desde quando é que o amor é absurdo?

- Kiba, amor?

- Sim, amor, paixão! Chama-lhe o que quiseres!

- Kiba tu és uma criança!

- Não sou não, deixei de o ser á bastante tempo…

Ficaram ambos em silêncio olhando-se com revolta.

- Alguém que magoa outras pessoas para atingir uma só, esta a agir como uma verdadeira criança!

Kiba não respondeu, apercebeu-se do seu erro, mas ao mesmo tempo percebia com alguma satisfação que tinha de algum modo afectado o professor. Contudo não arranjando novos argumentos, decidiu tocar num assunto delicado.

- Não me achaste infantil naquele dia…

A expressão de Kakashi passou de revolta a fúria em milésimos de segundo.

- Tu estas a dar-me motivos para ter a certeza que és uma criança.

Kiba resolveu mudar de estratégia.

- Mas, eu quis, eu fui Homem, eu sou Homem… eu quero ser Homem.

- Pára Kiba.

Mas Kiba só parou a centímetros do treinador.

- Ou paras ou vou ter de te magoar…

- Mais? – Perguntou Kiba.

- Eu nunca te magoei antes.

- Achas que não?

Mais um momento em que a fúria parecia faiscar dos olhos de cada um, até o Sharingan invisível de Kakashi estava repleto de raiva.

Kiba passou a sua mão no braço esquerdo de Kakashi e este afastou-o imediatamente.

- Chega!

No sítio onde era suposto as equipas se terem encontrado para o treino, Naruto já esperava por Kakashi, tal como Sakura, que chegava nesse momento, imediatamente seguida de Shino e Hinata e pouco depois de Tenten, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Lee e Gai. Ficavam a faltar Sasuke, que nunca se atrasava, Kakashi, que se atrasava sempre, Kiba e Neji dos quais se desconhecia também o paradeiro.

Esperaram 10 minutos, até á hora marcada, hora exacta em que Sasuke chegou.

Naruto não olhou directamente para os olhos dele, evitou-os a todo o custo, o mesmo fez Sasuke.

Gai estava tenso e ansioso, não era normal Neji se atrasar, já Kakashi não se podia dizer o mesmo, contudo, só agora percebia que havia mais um elemento a faltar, Kiba não estava presente, nem ele nem o seu cão, Akamaru. Algo estranho estava a acontecer, e não percebia o quê.

- Alguém sabe o que se passa com o Neji e o Kiba? – Disse Gai, assumindo que apenas o atraso de Kakashi fosse normal.

- Não, mas estive com o Kiba e Kakashi-sensei no caminho para aqui e eles foram resolver um assunto do Kiba, foram os dois juntos para a vila.

- Isso quer dizer que Kakashi-sensei não vem? – Perguntou Sakura.

- Não sei… – Respondeu Ino. – Eles pareciam preocupados.

- Mas então se não vêm, o meu grupo devia encaminhar-se para o nosso treino, Kurenai-sama está á nossa espera. – Disse Shino.

- Sim, penso que devem fazer isso, ou então sempre podem ficar e treinar comigo… – Disse Gai cheio de vontade de mostrar o talento dos seus aprendizes.

- Hum… não me parece, Kurenai-sama não ia gostar. – Disse Hinata corando quando Shino a olhou e concordou com ela.

- Bem, vamos então? – Perguntou Shino, Hinata seguiu-o nervosamente.

- E vocês? – Gai dirigiu-se ao grupo de Kakashi. Naruto apesar de ter percebido para quem Gai falara estava decidido a não levantar o olhar do chão. Sasuke fazia exactamente o mesmo, deixando Sakura confusa e intrigada com a reacção dos companheiros.

- Er, nós treinamos sozinhos…? – Esta frase foi uma afirmação para Gai e uma pergunta para os dois rapazes, á qual nenhum dos dois respondeu. – Pode ser que o Kakashi-sensei apareça. – Concluiu Sakura desistindo de entender os olhares vazios dos amigos.

- Ok! Vamos! Lee! Tenten!

- Vamos… – Disseram os dois pupilos de Gai em uníssono, e seguiram o treinador em direcção ao seu local de treino habitual.

Os outros três ficaram no mesmo sítio. O olhar de Sakura saltava da expressão triste e muito diferente do normal de Naruto, para a expressão sem sentimento e vazia de Sasuke. Estava a começar a ficar irritada quando o loiro falou, mantendo o olhar preso no solo.

- Hoje não me apetece.

- Ma-mas não temos treinado! Vocês já não treinam á imenso tempo, eu a mesma coisa, e… – Mas ainda nem tinha terminado a frase e uma voz grave já a interrompia:

- Ele tem razão, hoje não. – Sakura piscou os olhos e Naruto sentiu algo estranho no estômago, "Ele?", porquê que Sasuke não tinha dito o nome dele? Enquanto que Sakura pensava "Que se passa com eles? Desde quando é que lhes falta vontade de treinar?". Contudo, nenhum dos três disse mais nada, os dois rapazes encaminharam-se para longe dali por caminhos diferentes, mas que não eram opostos, apenas diferentes, deixaram Sakura sem palavras, pregada ao chão. Depois de recuperar a noção do que se passara, saiu dali o mais rápido que pode, na direcção contrária á dos dois rapazes.

A pouca distância do local do encontro das equipas, pouco antes da hora do encontro, estava a caminho do mesmo, o Hyuuga Neji.

Estava a andar descontraído e não estava a prestar atenção ao que acontecia á sua volta, o que não era seu habito, por isso não percebeu quando uma pequena quantidade de areia se aproximou do seu pé direito, enrolou-o e fez o rapaz tropeçar, estatelando-se no chão.

- Byakugan! – Gritou, colocando-se de pé e olhando para o chão, examinando rapidamente aquilo que o prendera. Quando percebeu que tinha sido areia, engoliu em seco e ficou gradualmente mais nervoso.

- Queres lutar? – Perguntou Neji. Houve uma pausa, em que Neji examinou toda a clareira, encontrando, graças ao seu doujutsu a pessoa que o fizera cair.

- Não. – Respondeu ele saindo do esconderijo que Neji já tinha localizado. Olharam-se, Neji revoltado examinava a expressão de Gaara, "Merda!", nunca conseguia perceber o que ele estava a sentir, nem pensar. Era inexpressivo, por mais sentimentos que tivesse dentro do peito, nada transparecia.

Gaara deu alguns passos em direcção a Neji, e este ultimo não se afastou, queria ser firme, queria manter a sua posição e dizer na cara de Gaara que ia resistir-lhe, que nem aquele perfume, nem aquele olhar, aquelas mãos quentes o iam demover.

Contudo, Gaara ao contrário do que Neji pensava, sentia alguma coisa, aliás, o ruivo sentia uma imensidão de coisas, para além de sensações físicas, suor, tremores e calores frios, sentia medo, excitação, determinação e… amor, paixão e uma enorme vontade de agarrar o Hyuuga e prende-lo bem perto de si, colado a ele, pele com pele, corpo a corpo, alma com alma.

- Que queres? – Perguntou Neji secamente.

- Neji… – Gaara fez uma pausa, precisava de tempo para ganhar coragem, mas não tinha esse tempo.

- Não quero ouvir nada do que tenhas para me dizer… já me magoas-te demais, já sofri, já gozaste com a minha cara…

- Mas…

- Não! – Neji tentava falar o mais firmemente que conseguia. – Passou, acabou e já te disse isto uma vez. Não vou voltar a falar, nem a perder tempo contigo. Usaste-me, fizeste-me sofrer, gozaste com a minha cara e agora vens provavelmente faze-lo outra vez… não me parece! Não vais voltar a fazer-me de otário! Percebes? Percebes-te Sabaku no Gaara! – Gaara olhou bem fundo nos olhos brancos acinzentados de Neji.

- Percebi. Não vou voltar a repeti-lo…

- Não vais não…

Ficaram calados mais uma vez, nesse momento duas pessoas se aproximavam, não vinham juntas e o Byakugan de Neji tinha sido desactivado quando começara a falar e a sua corrente de chakra fora transtornada.

- Tu não aprendeste nada com o Naruto?

Ao ouvir o seu nome, Naruto, tal como acontecera de manha, parou e tentou reconhecer a voz, o que aconteceu de imediato, olhou para o seu lado esquerdo e viu as pessoas que tinham referido o seu nome no meio da conversa. Neji e Gaara separados por cerca de meio metro, a mesma cena via Sasuke do lado oposto da clareira. Estas eram as duas pessoas que passavam por ali, afastadas fisicamente, mas muito próximas mentalmente.

Naruto não queria interromper a conversa, mas também se preocupava com o que poderia acontecer se os dois voltassem a discutir como da última vez. Já Sasuke achava muito estranha toda aquela situação, nunca tinha reparado em qualquer proximidade entre Neji e Gaara.

"Que estão eles aqui a fazer? Foi por isto que o Neji faltou ao treino?"

Olhava-os com atenção, percebendo que havia ali alguma tensão.

- Que queres dizer com isso? É claro que aprendi muito com o Naruto! O Naruto mudou-me, ensinou-me que a vida vale a pena e que as pessoas que fazem parte dela são o mais importante, que estão acima de qualquer outra coisa…

Neji ouviu estas palavras, que o fizeram ficar ainda mais revoltado, como podia ele mencionar o nome de Uzumaki Naruto, depois de ter feito o que fez com ele e continuar a insistir?

- Gaara, tu não tens o direito de falar no Naruto, o Naruto nunca faria aquilo que andas a fazer…

- Mas, Neji…

- Não! Chega.

- Não, espera! Tens de me ouvir… – Gaara aproximou-se e agarrou as ancas de Neji que não se moveu. – Eu sei que agi mal, que te magoei, que cometi erros graves… mas eu quero mudar isso... – Desta vez era nos olhos cor do céu de Gaara que surgiam as primeiras lágrimas. – Não me afastes como da última vez, Neji… – Mas Neji não ia ceder, ele ia resistir. – Eu quero mudar, eu quero que seja diferente, eu quero…

Neji tinha agora um olhar diferente, era uma expressão de dúvida e confusão, que estava Gaara a tentar desta vez? Estaria ele a falar a sério? Queria ele, que fosse mesmo diferente?

- Diferente como? Vais voltar a fazer sexo comigo e vais fugir a seguir? – O choque ao ouvir aquelas palavras foi tão grande que Sasuke deu um salto pra trás, tropeçou num ramo de uma árvore e caiu no chão. Será que tinha ouvido bem? Não, algo estava errado. Não podia ser verdade. Tinha mesmo ouvido a palavra "sexo"? Mas desde quando é que o Neji e o Gaara tinham um relacionamento? Eles eram gays?

Do outro lado, Naruto pensava como gostaria de ouvir Sasuke dizer-lhe palavras como as que Gaara queria dizer ao Neji.

- Não Neji, eu quero tentar, errar é humano, já erramos os dois, mas eu estou aqui, disposto a tentar, disposto a dizer-te que quero estar perto de ti…sempre.

Neji tentava perceber a mentira naquele discurso, mas não a encontrava, alias a cada segundo que passava não queria que aquilo fosse mentira, rezava para que fosse tudo verdade. Parecia-lhe tão sincero, poderia acreditar? Tinha medo. Mas queria acreditar. Queria abraça-lo e dizer-lhe que o amava.

As lágrimas escorriam pela face bela de Gaara, e Neji não conseguia deixar de acreditar nele, mas… seria verdade? O ruivo levantou a mão ao nível da cara de Neji e acariciou-a, Neji afastou-se ligeiramente, o que fez os seus cabelos negros ficarem próximos de Gaara, que tantas saudades tinha daquele perfume suave e masculino que eles tinham.

- Neji, eu… eu acho que te amo… – O Hyuuga sentiu que o resto do mundo desapareceu naquele instante, só via aqueles olhos azuis, cheios de lágrimas e oh… como ele adorava aqueles olhos, azuis como a tonalidade de uma queda de agua límpida, brilhantes, envolvidos pelos contornos negros e profundos. Era apaixonado por estes olhos, doces e ao mesmo tempo tristes, que escondiam um passado dorido e sofrido.

Neji não respondeu, abraçou Gaara e apertou-o com força contra o seu corpo, como se quisesse que ele não mais se soltasse, e então disse-lhe:

- Eu também te amo, Gaara.

Sasuke olhava a cena em completa paralisia, permanecia sentado no chão, petrificado.

Do outro lado, Naruto estava também a admirar o momento de felicidade dos amigos. Recomeçava a pensar como se sentiria se ouvisse aquelas palavras da boca de Sasuke, mas a lembrança da boca de Sasuke não foi a melhor, porque logo de seguida, preferiu não se ter lembrado dela, que era tão perfeita. Encostou-se á árvore que tinha atrás de si e suprimiu a imagem da face de Sasuke da sua cabeça, resolveu sair dali, começando a encaminhar-se lentamente para a vila.

Quando Neji e Gaara se soltaram, Gaara lembrou-se de algo.

- Neji?

- Sim… – respondeu o Hyuuga a sorrir, agora tudo o que Gaara lhe dissesse era motivo para sorrir, sorria desalmadamente, infindavelmente.

- Tu disseste uma coisa estranha… disseste que se fosse o Naruto ele nunca te faria isso… não percebi, porque o Naruto não… quer dizer, ele sempre gostou da Sakura, nota-se perfeitamente.

Neji riu-se da inocência da pessoa maravilhosa que tinha á frente.

- És tão mau observador… o Naruto sempre foi apaixonado pelo Sasuke, só que precisou de um empurrãozinho para perceber isso… o mesmo se pode dizer do Sasuke, só me apetece pegar nos dois e prende-los dentro de um quarto, durante umas horas… se bem que acho que era mais fácil começarem á pancada do que se entenderem…

Os dois riram-se.

- Olha, anda comigo…

- Onde?

- Quero mostrar-te uma coisa. – Disse Gaara e puxou Neji pelo braço levando-o em direcção á vila. Naruto apesar de não ter ouvido o final da conversa, ouviu os passos dos amigos e parou, seria desagradável se percebessem que ele estivera a vê-los conversar.

Porem, apesar do loiro não ter ouvido o pequeno final da conversa, havia alguém que se já estava chocado agora tinha ficado em transe.

Sasuke continuava sentado no chão, ate que se deu conta da sua figura parva e tratou de se levantar, quando o fez viu uma figura a andar cabisbaixa.

Reconheceu quase de imediato o cabelo loiro e sendo espontâneo pela primeira vez desde que ficara sem família, dirigiu-se a essa pessoa.

- Naruto!

O loiro estacou, continuando com o olhar fixo no chão e a pensar que seria imaginação sua a voz que acabava de ouvir, tendo em conta as vezes que sonhara com aquela voz. Quando finalmente teve coragem para levantar o olhar, percebeu que se era um sonho, não era um sonho em que só ouvia a voz de Sasuke, o Sasuke inteiro também estava presente. Oh que sonho tão bom, mas não se lembrava de ter adormecido. Constatou que quando sonhava não se costumava lembrar de adormecer.

- Naruto… – Disse outra vez o Sasuke daquele milésimo sonho. O Uchiha aproximou-se. Naruto olhou bem para ele… era tão único, aqueles olhos negros tinham tanto que se dizer, mas tão poucas maneiras de se explicar o que se tinha para dizer sobre eles. Tão profundos, tão expressivos, tão bonitos, toda a face de Sasuke era inexplicavelmente perfeita, a pele muito clara, as madeixas de cabelo negro com o sombreado azul que lhe caiam sobre os olhos contrastavam com o tom da pele, e davam-lhe um ar mais profundo, mais convicto, mais forte e ao mesmo tempo mais delicado. Os lábios finos tinham uma tonalidade mais avermelhada e garrida tornando-os ainda mais apetecíveis. Sasuke aproximou-se de Naruto, olharam-se, perdidos na beleza do outro.

Sasuke admirava os cabelos desalinhados de Naruto, com os seus estupendos olhos azuis, que reluziam, tal como a pele brilhante ao sol e a expressão inocente e tão bonita que o caracterizava, era das características mais doces daquele rapaz.

Com os minutos a passar os dois ficam algo desconfortáveis, principalmente Sasuke, porque quanto a Naruto, este acreditava profundamente que estava a sonhar.

Sasuke parou muito próximo do loiro, levantou o braço e lentamente aproximou a sua mão da face de Naruto e tocou-lhe, quando o fez, mal teve tempo de lhe sentir a pele suave, porque este afastou-se rapidamente, olhando o Uchiha com uma expressão muito assustada. Finalmente tinha percebido que não era sonho, tinha sentido a mão fria de Sasuke na sua cara.

- Que foi isso Sasuke?

Sasuke olhou para ele sem perceber e sem saber o que responder.

Mas não foram precisas palavras para perceberem que havia ali algo que queriam transmitir um ao outro, mas não sabiam como o fazer. A tensão começou a aumentar ainda mais, nunca se tinham sentido tão estranhos, tensos e sem reacção.

Foi então que Naruto se lembrou dos conselhos que Sakura dera a Hinata nessa manha, "Atreve-te…", ouviu a voz da rapariga na sua cabeça e foi como que esta o impulsionasse. Deu um passo em frente e isso foi o suficiente para ficar a milímetros do rapaz, também nervoso que tinha á sua frente. Estavam tão perto, sentiam o ar da respiração acelerada a sair da boca um do outro.

Notice me

Take my hand

Why are we

Strangers when

Our love is strong

Why carry on without me?

Estavam tão perto, e só ali perceberam que sempre tinham estado, só nesse momento é que se deram conta da falta e da necessidade que tinham um do outro, da influência que tinham na vida um do outro. Não podiam viver afastados. Quando pequenos discutiam para ter a atenção do outro, mas agora já não era tempo de discutir e de incitar a competir para saber qual era o mais forte, agora era tempo de entenderem que não eram dois, eram como um só, algo que não existe sem a outra parte.

Everytime I try to fly

I fall without my wings

I feel so small

I guess I need you baby

And everytime I see you in my dreams

I see your face it's haunting me

I guess I need you baby

Tinham necessidade de ouvir a voz do outro, de o ver todos os dias, mas nesses instantes em que se olharam perceberam que tinham, que precisavam de algo mais.

Já tinham causado tanto sofrimento um ao outro, Sasuke especialmente, arrependia-se de ter magoado tanto Naruto, com a sua fixação em matar o irmão.

I may have made it rain

Please forgive me

My weakness caused you pain

And this song is my sorry

Mas tudo ficara para trás, o irmão era algo que não lhe importava mais, queria ficar mais forte, sem duvida, queria ser melhor que Itachi, mas ia sê-lo para não voltar a perder aqueles que amava, incluindo a pessoa que se encontrava á sua frente. Amava-o?

Sem duvida. Como não tinha percebido isto antes? Não sabia responder. Agora apenas queria aproveitar os laços que conseguira criar depois da sua família lhe ter sido retirada.

What if I told you it was all meant to be?

Would you believe me? Would you agree?

It's almost that feeling that we've met before

So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy

When I tell you love has come here and now

A moment like this

Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this

Some people search forever for that one special kiss

Oh, I can't believe its happening to me

Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this

Everytime changes, but beauty remains

Something so tender, I can't explain

Well I may be dreaming, but still lie awake

Can we make this dream last forever?

And I'll cherish all the love we share…

Estavam tao proximos…

Nao sabiam o que fazer…

Sentiram as suas testas e narizes a tocarem-se, fecharam os olhos, respiram os dois fundo, praticamente em simultâneo. As mãos de Sasuke foram guiadas por algo indescritível para o pescoço do loiro, cujas mãos trémulas se fixaram no tronco do Uchiha e deixaram-se levar pelo silencio, a paz, a calma do lugar, os lábios tocaram e uma explosão rebentou nos peitos dos dois, tantos sentimentos, tanta emoção.

Then touch my tears with your lips

Touch my world with your fingertips

And we can live forever

Forever is today

Who waits forever anyway?

O beijo foi carinhoso e intenso, quando se soltaram ficaram parados mais um tempo como que a processar a felicidade que sentiam… Ate que perceberem bem o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Sasuke sorriu ainda de olhos bem fechados, as duas mãos no pescoço de Naruto e este inerte, respirando o perfume de Sasuke.

Olharam-se e sorriram.

- Como é que eu não percebi? – Disse Sasuke.

- Não sei, eu também não tinha percebido nada, pensei que andava a ser enfeitiçado. – Sasuke deu uma gargalhada de felicidade e voltou a olhar fixamente para o loiro:

- E agora?

Houve uma pausa. Não estava á espera de ouvir uma explicação da parte de Naruto, que fosse muito complexa, mas foi então que ele falou:

- Eu não sei… o que é isto? Não sei explicar, mas eu gosto tanto de estar aqui, perto de ti, de te sentir, de cuidar de ti… se… amor é isto… eu… amo-te… Sasuke, és-me essencial.

Nenhuma outra explicação teria sido melhor.

**Acabou!**

**Espero mesmo que tenham gostado…sim… Sasuke e Naruto finalmente a perceberem que ficam bem é juntos!**

**Quanto ao lemon…hum…tlv no próximo?**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Mfm2885 – emociona-me saber que segues a minha fic desde o inicio, obrigada!**

**Yeahrebecca – muito obrigada mesmo, espero q tenhas gostado e que continues!**

**Lahkage – obrigadíssima pela review…manda outra!**

**Kyfas – ahhh…que tal este? Demorou mais foi? Alias… acabei-o ás 23:59!**

**DarkHiems-Hime – Hum… sbs k a tua opinião é super importante…espero que tenhas gostado!**

**André – agradeço o teu comentário, mas eu gosto de coisas meladas e drama, e n percebi que tipo de acção querias ler… mas fico sempre contente por ouvir opiniões, mesmo sendo contraria á minha, não há nada melhor do que saber que alguém lê e tem algo a dizer sobre aquilo que fazemos.**

**OBRIGADA!**


	6. Felicidade Plena

Momentos antes

Ai a faculdade complica o tempo gasto a escrever…mas cá está!

Agradecimentos no fim… e reviews please…D

**Momentos antes…**

Quando finalmente perceberam o que sentiam, e deixaram levar-se pelo impulso que os dominava, Naruto e Sasuke, assumiam por fim que sentiam algo, que tinham mais que uma simples ligação de colegas de equipa.

Aquele momento, visto por quem passasse por ali, seria apenas um beijo entre dois rapazes apaixonados. Mas para Uzumaki e o Uchiha, era um fim e um início, um momento que marcava o término de uma época longa, sofrida e só, uma época em que tinham vivido juntos mas visivelmente separados por destinos opostos. Esses caminhos apesar de contrários, repletos de convicções complexas e fortes, tinham despertado em ambos a curiosidade e a obrigação de se compreenderem e de se conhecer involuntariamente. Não havia muito que não soubessem á cerca um do outro, mesmo nunca se tendo dado ao trabalho de falar sobre isso, não tinha sido necessário.

Conheciam o outro melhor que a eles próprios, amavam o outro muito mais que a si mesmos e sabiam agora que nada lhes era mais fundamental do que sentirem-se mutuamente física e psicologicamente.

Naruto e Sasuke eram mais que simples almas gémeas, eram seres complementares, cuja vivencia exigia a presença da outra metade, depois de tanto se desafiarem, alcançarem o limite, discutirem, ajudarem-se, apoiarem-se, lutarem um contra o outro, estes dois agora só pediam tempo e paz para partilhar tudo aquilo que nunca tinham partilhado. Eram pessoas que tinham perdido tanto, que tinham um défice de momentos e carinhos, tão fundamentais na vida de qualquer pessoa. Mas mesmo tendo passado por momentos miseráveis, cheios de solidão, abandono, tristeza, ódio, sofrimento e toda a guerra que tinham travado para sobreviver até àquele momento, valia agora tudo a pena. Todas as lágrimas derramadas, todo o suor nas batalhas, todas as marcas, cicatrizes, pareciam ter mais valor agora que se olhavam, tão próximos, tão apaixonados e finalmente tão felizes.

**A chegar á vila…**

… Neji e Gaara caminhavam em direcção ao cimo da montanha.

- Aonde vamos? – Disse o Neji.

- Espera, já vais ver, não sejas demasiado curioso… e nem penses em usar o Byakugan! – Riu-se Gaara continuando a puxar Neji pelo braço, visivelmente divertido com o empenho do shinobi da areia.

10 Minutos passaram e os dois finalmente chegavam ao que parecia ser o destino, apesar de Neji pertencer àquela vila, nunca tinha estado naquele lugar, era um espécie de clareira no cimo da montanha, onde havia um pequeno riacho, e várias árvores faziam sombras agradáveis, tornando tudo aquilo num pequeno paraíso escondido.

Ao contrário da vila, ali apenas ouviam os próprios passos, pássaros e o som da água a correr.

Ao que parecia, Gaara tinha programado tudo aquilo, porque havia uma manta colocada no chão, num cantinho aconchegado, formado pelas estranhas formas dos troncos das árvores.

Gaara parou, virou-se de frente para Neji e dando passos de costas em direcção ao lugar, continuou a puxar a mão grande e suave do Hyuuga.

Sentaram-se. Quase do nada apareceu uma cesta, trazida pela areia de Gaara, onde havia todo o tipo de frutas e sumos deliciosos. Neji olhou lá para dentro e admirou-se, havia ali imensa comida, Gaara percebeu o espanto, conhecia todas as expressões daquela face.

- Queria estar contigo o dia todo… e não queria que morresses á fome… – Neji desatou a rir.

- Por acaso ate tenho fome… – Disse o Hyuuga e pegou numa maça, ia começar a come-la quando olhou nos olhos azuis cor do céu de Gaara, mais brilhantes que nunca e disse:

- Obrigada.

- Porquê? Por te dar comida? – Disse Gaara num tom de desafio.

- Por tudo isto… – respondeu Neji olhando á sua volta. – Por este momento de felicidade, por este sentimento.

- Neji… – A voz do ruivo ficou mais grave, perdendo o tom de desafio e de brincadeira rapidamente, pegou na mão do outro. – Eu é que te tenho de agradecer por me fazeres voltar a sentir que estou vivo, por me fazeres sentir que sou alguém…que sou especial. – Neji, pousou a maça, e colocou as suas mãos na face de Gaara, beijou-lhe a testa, permanecendo assim durante alguns segundos.

Desceu mais um pouco e beijou-lhe a ponta do nariz, tão branquinho e com leves sardas, Gaara sorriu, não se lembrava de alguma vez se ter sentido assim, não se lembrava de alguma vez ter sido beijado daquela forma, com aquele carinho, amor e paixão. Olharam-se mais vez nos olhos, capazes de observar cada pupila com precisão, sentiam-se ambos tão bem sem conflitos a percorrerem-lhes a mente, sem problemas no momento. Beijaram-se, Neji deixou-se levar pelo ruivo, deitou-se mas Gaara parou de repente.

- Espera. Er… Queres namorar comigo? Assim, a sério?

- Eu querer quero, mas tu és Kazekage, em breve terás de voltar para a tua vila e eu tenho missões a cumprir…

- Anda comigo…

Sentaram-se e ficaram em silêncio, Gaara aguardando uma resposta por parte de Neji.

- Não posso, tenho obrigações aqui.

Voltaram a ficar em silêncio, durante mais tempo desta vez. Sabiam que nenhum deles podia delegar as suas funções, mas não sabiam como iam manter esta relação á distância.

- Como vamos fazer? – Perguntou Neji por fim.

- Não sei.

- Quando tens de te ir embora?

- Daqui a duas semanas.

- Já?

- Tem de ser. – Gaara passou a sua mão na face de Neji, que fechou os olhos com força, queria reter aquela imagem, aquele momento, aquela sensação. – Vamos aproveitar enquanto estamos juntos, Neji… Havemos de arranjar uma solução.

- Gaara… eu não te quero de vez em quando… eu quero-te sempre, em todos os momentos, em todas as alturas em todos os lugares…eu amo-te.

- Neji, eu disse que não ia voltar a cometer os erros que já cometi… eu não quero estar contigo estas duas semanas e depois deixar de te ver… o que temos de ter em conta é que temos ambos responsabilidades a cumprir e que não as podemos delegar á sorte…

- Espera… delegar á sorte? Ponderaste se quer, deixar o teu cargo como Kazekage?

- Er… sim.

Neji piscou os olhos espantado, Gaara tinha pensado deixar tudo por ele?

- Er…mas tu não podes fazer isso… eles precisam de ti. Nunca te pediria isso…

- Eu sei que não, mas sabes que tudo aquilo que me espera lá, não teria o mesmo significado se não tivesse este sentimento de felicidade que tenho agora… voltar para lá e saber que te deixei magoado… que a minha vida voltava a estar vazia como antes, não sou capaz de o fazer. – O ruivo beija com carinho a mão de Neji. – Eu também te amo.

Um beijo ainda mais apaixonado surgiu, cheio de confiança, desejo e amor. Continuaram onde tinham parado, passando ali o resto do dia, sentindo que aquele era um dos melhores dias das suas vidas, mas ao mesmo tempo que era apenas um dos maravilhosos que tinham pela frente.

**Noutro lado da vila…**

**Momentos antes…**

Kiba e Kakashi encontravam-se na sala dos treinadores.

- Estás a magoar-me. – Gritou o Kiba, soltando com violência o seu braço.

- Bem precisavas que te magoasse mais. – Kakashi, sentando-se numa cadeira, nunca ninguém o tinha visto assim, era sempre um homem calmo, mesmo em situações de crise, ele tinha perfeito controlo sobre si.

- Estou farto de ti… cansado… desse teu controlo ridículo. Eu sei que sou jovem, que foi um acontecimento talvez precoce… mas eu sei que mesmo assim tu sentes algo… pára de esconder… por favor… – Kiba começava a optar por falar aberta e sinceramente, sem jogos, apenas com os mais verdadeiros sentimentos e as mais honestas razões.

- Kiba, não adianta argumentares mais nada.

- Adianta sim! Mesmo que não mudes de ideias, vou por tudo cá fora, vou dizer-te tudo aquilo que sinto e tu vais perceber que por mais que tentes esse controlo não te vai salvar… Kakashi, eu aguentei todo este tempo, enganei, menti, escondi-me por trás de todas as faces que consegui inventar de mim mesmo. Eu sou jovem, mas não sou imaturo, nem ignorante, eu sei que as minhas últimas acções não têm demonstrado maturidade, mas tudo o que fiz foi com o intuito de tentar fugir disto. – Aponta para o seu peito. – Esta coisa que me impede de ser normal, de viver em paz… que me impede de viver sem ti… toda esta minha personalidade brincalhona, sedutora e ás vezes ridícula são um escape para aquilo que realmente sou e sinto. Toda aquela imagem dum Kiba que está sempre a fazer piadas e a brincar, não sou eu… eu sei que te afastaste porque não é algo fácil de lidar e eu próprio só demonstrei que era infantil e imaturo, mas foi tudo uma fuga, uma reacção estúpida, um erro, em resposta á tua rejeição… pensas que só foi complicado pra ti? Já pensaste naquilo que ponho em risco ao declarar-me? No quanto sofri e tenho sofrido, mesmo que não acredites que sou capaz de te amar…? Mesmo assim tens noção de como tem sido miserável a minha vida depois daquele dia? Não tens, pois não? Não pensaste nisso…e não digas a mesma coisa de sempre… que foi para meu bem…! Porque nada do que tenhas feito depois daquela noite foi bom para mim… – Kakashi ia falar, mas Kiba pós a sua mão sobre os lábios do homem que tinha á sua frente. – E sim… aquelas horas foram boas…não digas que não… foi… maravilhoso… encontraste-me, acordaste-me, fizeste-me crescer, renascer, ser homem. Não sabes o quanto te estou grato…e quanto agradeço a sorte de algum te ter conhecido. E também sei que foi bom pra ti… pára de o negar…porque eu sei que foi…eu sei… por favor… Kakashi… – Kiba aproximava-se mais do treinador, mas ele parecia irredutível, apesar de chorar interiormente.

- Já terminaste? – Foi o mais seco que conseguiu.

Kiba congelou, engoliu em seco, não estava a perceber que reacção ia ter Kakashi, mas não lhe agradava.

- Parece-me que só vai funcionar se eu for mesmo sincero. – Kiba quase arriscou um sorriso, mas algo no tom estranho da voz de Kakashi lhe dizia que o que quer que Kakashi lhe fosse dizer não lhe ia dar motivos para sorrir. Houve uma pausa e então ele falou:

- Kiba, tu não passaste de um aventura, um momento, uma noite. – Kiba estava em choque, tinha perdido o chão, tinha a mente vazia, não sentia o seu corpo, foi como se tivesse ficado paralisado. – Apenas sexo, Kiba. – Aquelas palavras saíam dos lábios do treinador como se fossem veneno, que lhe infectava a pele, doía-lhe, eram pura mentira. Mas segundo aquilo que Kakashi acreditava tinham de ser ditas. O mais jovem continuava parado, imóvel, o único sinal de vida naquele corpo era uma pequena lágrima que lhe caía pelo rosto.

Hatake Kakashi fez um esforço 1000 vezes pior ao de um combate, para ignorar a expressão do jovem, do adolescente, do menino de 17 anos, que ele tanto amava.

Lentamente, lutando contra o impulso de voltar atrás, saiu da sala. Fechou a porta, caminhou até ao primeiro sitio que sabia que não ia ser interrompido, fechou essa porta também, sem ter noção de si, encostado a uma parede, escorregou até ao chão, e libertou a raiva e o cansaço que o contaminavam á semanas… chorou, como não chorava á anos, lembrava-se de o ter feito aquando da morte do seu pai e do seu amigo Obito. Não saiu dali até anoitecer, não queria falar com ninguém, com algum alívio, voltou para casa sem encontrar ninguém conhecido. Quanto a Kiba, não fazia ideia o que lhe tinha acontecido, mas estava extremamente preocupado. Mais tarde talvez falasse com Kurenai para que ela desse algum apoio ao aluno, nunca lhe dizendo porquê.

**Nessa noite…**

Shino estava a terminar o seu jantar, e a cada segundo ficava mais tenso. Tinha ganho coragem para convidar Hinata para sair. Dissera-lhe que era apenas uma saída de amigos, para descontrair. Hinata aceitara, muito corada e a tremer, ficando na expectativa e depois ligeiramente desiludida, pois não queria que ele fosse apenas amigo dela.

A jovem shinobi tinha vestido uma camisola cor-de-rosa, de forma a não ficar muito extravagante, não tinha nada a ver com ela própria vestir-se com cores que se destacassem muito, queria estar natural, ao fim ao cabo se ele gostasse dela tinha de ser pela personalidade que ela tinha. E também não queria que Shino pensasse que ela se estava a pavonear.

Eram 21 horas, Shino e Hinata saíam das suas casas e dirigiam-se ao parque que havia ao lado da biblioteca. Tinham combinado só meia hora depois, e apesar de morarem tão perto do parque estavam ansiosos demais para ficar em casa.

Vaguearam durante cerca de dois, três minutos sem se encontrarem, com os olhares perdidos pelo parque tentando encontrar-se.

Shino, olhava um pequeno banquinho perto de uma lâmpada, quando olhou a luz, teve um vislumbre do paraíso.

Uma jovem, de pele clara e brilhante, com um olhar doce e tímido, olhava-o. Quando os olhares se cruzaram as faces já rosadas da adolescente ficaram ainda mais tingidas de vermelho.

Shino aproximou-se, tremia, nunca tivera jeito para isto, arrependia-se profundamente de não ter ficado em casa, na companhia dos seus amiguinhos, agora que se sentia a andar em direcção a ela, enquanto a sua mente lhe dizia para fugir dali a sete pés. O mesmo se assemelhava aos sentimentos de Hinata, a diferença é que ela tinha ficado estática, sem saber o que fazer. E para seu pânico ele chegou.

- Olá! – Disseram os dois em uníssono. Sorriram nervosos.

- Tudo er…bem? – Perguntou Shino, sim perguntar se estava tudo bem era uma boa maneira de começar uma conversa, a menos que ele o fizesse olhando para o chão. Arrependia-se de não estar com os seus óculos, ao menos ninguém percebia para onde ele olhava. Já Hinata estava extasiada com a beleza dos olhos de Shino, castanho claros ao contrário daquilo que pensava, com leves raios de um castanho mais escuro, ou talvez preto… não conseguira perceber bem, ele tinha olhado para cima apenas durante uns segundos.

- Sim, está tudo bem. – Respondeu ela, e agora as suas bochechas pareciam da cor de um tomate muito maduro, o motivo era o facto de Shino ter olhado para cima durante mais dois segundos.

Continuaram a andar, falando disto e daquilo, treino, comida, sobre como a noite estava agradável, arrancaram uns sorrisos, olharam-se durante dois segundos, conseguiram até bater o record de 4 segundos, mas apesar de estarem a passar os melhores momentos naquele parque, não se atreveram a estar a menos de um metro um do outro.

Contudo, nem se deram conta que andaram ás voltas pelo parque durante duas horas, que passaram muito rápido para os dois.

Já eram onze, quando Shino olhou para o relógio. A sua expressão era de alguém que queria ter abrandado o tempo, para poder ficar ali, apenas conversando. Hinata era tão mais especial do que aquilo que todos pensavam, era culta, inteligente e até brincalhona, era tímida, sim é verdade, mas tinha um coração de ouro e era tão doce, transmitia uma sensação de protecção e de amor que lhe iluminava o olhar.

Hinata percebeu que era tarde, tinha de voltar, no dia seguinte havia treino, tinham de descansar.

- Eu levo-te á porta de casa… – Disse Shino prontamente, mais uma vez corada Hinata ficou ainda mais apaixonada por aqueles momentos, por aquele simples gesto.

- Ok. – Começou a andar para casa, em silêncio. Ele também não foi capaz de proferir uma palavra. A porta de casa de Hinata apesar de ser perto, tornou-se num caminho demasiado longo, por causa daquele silêncio.

Quando lá chegaram, ela parou, e voltou-se.

A distancia de um metro mantida durante toda a noite tinha sido quebrada, sem querer Shino tinha parado demasiado perto, não tinha percebido que ela ia parar de andar nesse momento, por pouco não lhe deu um encontrão.

Estavam demasiado próximos.

Sem saber o que fazer.

Apenas iluminados pelo brilho de uma luz ténue das janelas das casas.

Não se viam os rostos corados.

- Então…boa noite. – Disse o rapaz.

- Sim, boa noite… – Respondeu ela.

Ele fez menção de lhe dar um beijo na face, ela não lho negou, foi chegando devagarinho, aproximando a sua boca da pele corada da jovem apaixonada que tinha á sua frente.

Quando ela sentiu a respiração dele tão próxima de si, fechou os olhos, sentiu que só ele e ela estavam ali, naquele sítio, naquela rua, naquela vila, naquele mundo.

Finalmente tocaram-se, foi o beijo mais puro e carinhoso que jamais existiu, contudo Shino tinha-se enganado no local do beijo, quando se apercebeu que estava a beijar ao lábios da rapariga, era tarde e bom demais para voltar atrás, alias, nem queria.

Afastaram-se, os olhos demoraram a abrir-se, achavam estar num sonho, disseram boa noite, com um sorriso e foram para as suas casas. Agora sim as coisas começavam a acertar-se.

**Ainda nesse dia, mas várias horas antes, numa clareira nos arredores da vila.**

Sasuke e Naruto estavam na clareira sem saber ao certo o que fazer, tanta indefinição tinham estes jovens.

Admiravam os rostos um do outro, as pequenas marcas, as cicatrizes que estavam visíveis, a cor dos olhos de Naruto era muito mais bonita vista de perto, as pestanas loiras eram mais longas e curvadas do que aparentavam ser, as bochechas rosadas e suaves, os lábios, oh…os lábios, àquela distância eram apetecíveis, bem delineados, suculentos, bonitos, tudo isto aos olhos de Sasuke.

O Uchiha perguntava-se o que iam eles fazer agora, agora que estavam juntos. Continuava firmemente agarrado á cintura do loiro, as suas mãos grandes sentiam os músculos bem definidos do Jinchuriki.

Em silêncio olhavam-se, tinham a sensação que se uma bomba rebentasse ali ao lado, eles não iam notar.

Sorriram simultaneamente.

Acabaram por decidir ir almoçar, e feitos dois idiotas apaixonados, fizeram uma competição tentando perceber qual deles comia ramen mais rápido, escusado será dizer quem ganhou…

Atiraram migalhas um ao outro, fizeram cócegas, despentearam-se, deram empurrões carinhosos um ao outro, fizeram pequenas carícias, na face, nos braços, nas mãos e no fim do almoço competiam para pagar a conta.

Foi Sasuke que acabou por pagar, depois de pregar uma partida a Naruto, dizendo-lhe que o Kakashi-sensei estava a chama-lo no lado de fora do restaurante. O Uchiha ria-se a bandeiras despregadas enquanto via o seu loiro a espreitar cá para fora com o seu olhar tipicamente inocente.

Depois de Naruto perceber que o treinador não se encontrava por ali, ia voltar para pagar a conta, já Sasuke a tinha pago e trazia-o para fora do restaurante puxando-lhe pela mão.

- Hey! Eu tenho de pagar!

- Não tens nada, anda, vamos embora…

- Sem pagar? – Perguntou o loiro, sempre com o seu olhar inocente, que o fazia ficar ainda mais bonito. Sasuke desatou a rir novamente.

- Não, Naruto. Eu já paguei.

- Mas eu disse que ia pagar! Podias ter esperado que eu procurasse o Kakashi-sensei e depois eu pagava… – Quando Naruto referiu o nome do treinador, o Uchiha ainda se riu mais, Naruto nunca chegou a perceber porquê.

Ao contrário do que todos acreditavam, nesse momento o inesperado estava a acontecer, sim, Uchiha Sasuke estava a sorrir, afinal ele sabia sorrir, só se tinha esquecido como isso se fazia. E era um sorriso sincero, satisfeito. Pela primeira vez em muitos anos sentia-se feliz.

Olhava o homem que tinha ao seu lado, saltitando com um ar felicidade infinita, percebia aí que algo estava diferente, algo estava muito diferente.

Até á dias atrás a sua vida era programada de forma a que cada segundo fosse devidamente aproveitado para o seu treino, nada podia falhar, tudo tinha de estar a 100, para o momento em que estivesse frente a frente com o seu irmão Itachi, toda a sua vida se resumia á preparação desse encontro. Mas agora, agora não sentia necessidade de programar nada, não havia razões para isso, pois aquilo que queria fazer, o seu grande objectivo acabara de mudar.

O seu grande motivo para acordar, treinar, respirar, já não era a vingança contra Itachi, mas sim o homem que tinha ao seu lado e os momentos que passaria com ele.

Como era possível de um momento para o outro, quase de forma espontânea, a sua vingança ter-se desvanecido nos olhos azuis de Naruto, no seu sorriso, no seu cabelo dourado, na sua pele bronzeada pelo sol quente do verão a chegar.

Toda a raiva que alimentara dentro de si, perdia o significado comparada ao sentimento de amor que nutria pelo Naruto, aquele ser que tinha força, coragem e bondade para mover montanhas.

Foram para o local habitual de treino, sempre a sorrir, a mandar piadas, a trocar olhares cúmplices e pequenos toques, sempre mantendo a discrição, não sabiam como reagiriam as pessoas ao ver dois ninjas de mãos dadas ou a acariciarem-se descaradamente em plena rua. Seria definitivamente estranho para muita gente, mas quando eles próprios estivessem mais habituados á ideia de estarem juntos, não iriam temer mostrar o seu amor.

Chegaram ao campo de treino, trocaram ideias, mostraram habilidades e deram-se conta que apesar de ao longo dos anos terem melhorado, em grande parte graças á competitividade entre os dois, eram ainda melhores se se ajudassem mutuamente. O Uchiha ajudava no controlo, o Uzumaki na força, Sasuke na precisão, Naruto na energia. Completavam-se.

A grande diferença agora era que tudo o que faziam para melhorar, incluía ajudar o outro, melhorar em conjunto. Havia sempre um sabor a competição, mas acabava sempre com um beijo apaixonado e muito carinho á mistura.

Quem por ali passasse via felicidade plena, dois jovens, dois homens, a treinar, a brincar, a rir.

Nesse momento, Naruto fugia com o hitaiate de Sasuke, Sasuke corria atrás dele, tentando a todo o custo apanha-lo.

Quando finalmente consegui caiu por cima das costas do loiro, agarrou-lhe nos pulsos e tirou-lhe o hitaiate da mão, por entre varias gargalhadas de ambos.

Sasuke sentou-se sobre as costas do Jinchuriki.

- E agora? Como vais sair daí?... – Perguntou o Uchiha.

- Er… não faço ideia…

- Pois…bem me parecia.

- Ou talvez até saiba… – Disse Naruto, num tom maroto, aquele rapaz era mesmo imprevisível. Num segundo estava Sasuke em cima das costas do loiro, no outro já estava o Uchiha deitado de costas no chão, com o Uzumaki entre as suas pernas, com o hitaiate novamente na mão.

- Vais-me dar o meu hitaiate?

- Er… não.

- Eu acho que vais… – Disse o rapaz de cabelo azulado em tom de desafio, sendo mais astuto que o outro, rapidamente inverteu a situação, a diferença é que desta vez, Sasuke estava sentado em cima de Naruto que estava de costas na relva macia.

Sasuke tirou-lhe o hitaiate da mão, colocou-o no sítio e parou a olhar para o jovem deitado por baixo de si.

Finalmente Naruto entendia aquilo que Neji lhe tinha dito sobre Gaara.

Excitação.

Olhava para Sasuke, as pernas do rapaz firmemente pousadas em cima do seu corpo, os corpos em contacto, sentia um formigueiro na barriga, algo estranho, nunca tinha sentido aquilo.

O Uchiha também se sentia estranho, sentia a sua respiração ligeiramente irregular, o mesmo acontecia com a do loiro, via o seu tronco subir e descer de forma mais rápida, abriu as mãos e colocou-as sobre o peito de Naruto, tão musculado, desceu-as, os abdominais tão marcados e tensos com a aceleração da respiração.

Não percebiam o que estavam a sentir.

Escurecia.

Tinham de voltar.

Desajeitadamente e envergonhados, levantaram-se e começaram a encaminhar-se de volta á vila.

Já na vila, mais descontraídos, depararam-se com uma cena caricata.

Temari e Shikamaru discutiam histericamente á porta da casa onde estava Temari a viver durante aquelas últimas semanas.

Os dois rapazes pararam estranhando ver Shikamaru a discutir pela primeira vez nas suas vidas.

Por entre as vozes do casal, não percebiam se quer, o tema da discussão, mas também não tiveram muito tempo para o fazer, porque do nada, numa questão de segundos, Shikamaru e Temari, agarraram-se, beijando-se desenfreadamente, tentando entre beijos abrir a porta de casa, na qual entraram já sem algumas peças de roupa que arrancaram ainda em plena varanda. Aos encontrões lá fecharam a porta, deixando os dois rapazes especados e com expressões diferentes.

Sasuke, estava admirado e divertido com a situação, admirado porque finalmente via aqueles dois a tomarem uma decisão, e divertido porque sentia que momentos antes o mesmo podia ter acontecido com ele e Naruto, mas só agora se dava conta disso.

Já Naruto tinha um ar de admirado e de extrema confusão, admirado porque não se tinha dado conta que Shikamaru gostava de Temari, nem o contrario, e confuso porque não percebia a situação. Daí que tenha resolvido perguntar ao seu "mais-que-tudo":

- O que raio foram eles fazer?

Sasuke conteve a vontade enorme que tinha em desatar a rir.

Mas a verdade é que pensamentos maliciosos estavam a passear-lhe a mente nesse momento.

- Anda Naruto… – Disse ele.

- Onde?

- Vem comigo e não faças perguntas. – Mandou o Uchiha autoritariamente. Levou Naruto para sua casa. Para o seu quarto.

Fechou a porta do seu quarto, apesar de não haver mais ninguém naquela casa. Puxou o loiro pela camisola, encostou-se á sua cama e o Uzumaki a si. Agarrou-o bem perto de si, muito devagar aproximou a sua boca dos lábios deliciosos do loiro e beijou-o.

Estavam tão agarrados e tão próximos que tinham medo de ficar colados, Sasuke parecia ter necessidade de sentir cada milímetro da boca de Naruto e o mesmo para o loiro, que começava a deixar-se levar pelos seus instintos, as suas duas mãos escapavam para debaixo da camisola de Sasuke e absorviam o calor da sua pele.

A mesma sensação de á minutos atrás, no campo de treino, surgia.

Sasuke, tirou lentamente a t-shirt do outro, passou a sua mão esquerda no peito dele e beijou-o, várias vezes, Naruto sentiu um arrepio na espinha, fechou os olhos, e deixou-se sentir a respiração e os lábios quentes de Sasuke no seu corpo.

Quando voltou a sentir um beijo na boca, retirou a camisola do Uchiha e sentiram a tensão a crescer quando os troncos se tocaram, quentes, suados, musculados.

As mãos a deslizarem pelos pescoços, pelas costas, pelos fechos das calças.

O primeiro foi Sasuke, queria que Naruto se sentisse confiante, portanto tentava dar o primeiro passo, estavam os dois visivelmente ofegantes, com as testas coladas, olhavam as mãos lindas, elegantes e fortes de Sasuke, a abrir o fecho das calças de Naruto.

Chegou ao fim, e deslizou as duas mãos para dentro das calças, uma em cada anca, descendo-as aos poucos, lentamente, deixando os boxers negros do loiro completamente á mostra.

As coxas dele eram incrivelmente bonitas.

Naruto começava a entrar no clima, agarrou Sasuke pela beira das calças e também ele abriu o fecho e desceu-as até elas caírem no chão.

Viram-se livres delas, e devagar aproximaram-se da cama.

Entre beijos, Naruto deitou-se e Sasuke deitou-se sobre o loiro.

Os dois corpos, fascinantemente bonitos, esteticamente perfeitos, enlouqueciam em conjunto, em simultâneo, tocavam-se, roçavam-se, esfregavam-se.

As mãos do Uchiha ansiavam por despir Naruto na totalidade, e não esperou muito mais tempo, despiu-lhe os boxers… Naruto estava deitado, o seu peito em movimentação acelerada, e tal como constatou Sasuke, claramente excitado.

Os olhares faiscavam de tanta atracção, tanta tensão, o quarto estava a uma temperatura apenas suportável pelos dois.

Sasuke despiu os seus próprios boxers, tão devagar de forma a ver Naruto quase a salivar de tanta vontade que tinha de o agarrar e de o possuir.

Os dois de joelhos em frente um ao outro, despidos, inundaram o quarto de paixão num beijo escaldante.

De forma carinhosa, Sasuke deitou-se sobre Naruto, sempre mantendo contacto visual, beijou-lhe o joelho direito, a coxa, a virilha… fez o mesmo com a outra perna…

A cena desenrolou-se, apesar da inexperiência, eles compreendiam-se tão bem que foi fácil perceber o que fazer, o ritmo, o carinho, quando podia avançar, quando tinha de parar…

Sasuke amava tanto Naruto, á medida que aumentava o seu prazer, preocupava-se com pequenos gestos que faziam a diferença, um beijo no pescoço, as mãos dadas, suadas, sentia o loiro apertar a sua mão firmemente… se o paraíso existia, eles tinham acabado de o encontrar.

Exaustos, caíam sobre lençóis azuis escuros, maravilhados, satisfeitos, felizes…

Sasuke abraçou Naruto com força, queria senti-lo, perto de si.

Naruto sentia-se protegido, sentia que nada podia feri-lo, quase como imortal. Se a sua vida não o era, então aquele momento podia ser, porque aquele sentimento nunca iria acabar.

Felicidade plena.

**YAY! Finalmente o lemon Naruto/Sasuke… o que acharam?? Espero que tenha correspondido ás vossas expectativas. **

**Eu vejo tanto amor neste dois, não quis fazer uma cena de sexo explicito, mas sim uma cena de amor.**

**Sim, sim…sou lamechas e romântica… mas espero que tenham gostado…D**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Yeahrebecca: **sim todos ficam felizes, eu amo historias de "e viveram felizes para sempre"… se não pode ser na vida real porque não faze-lo nas fics, né? E que tal o lemon aguardado? Espero review!:D

**Uchiha Ju: **obrigadíssima pela review, a espera foi longa mas ca está!D

**Mfm2885: **Kiba/Kakashi…hi hi…amo esta combinação, o treinador certinho e o aluno espevitado…resolvi não resolver já este caso… obgd pela review!

**Kyfas: **Olá! O teu Kakashi…xDD ui ui… bem já sabes o que penso dele…xD vê mas é se comentas quando acabarem os exames, sim? xD

**Lahkage: **Obrigadíssima! Lemon básico? Hum… espero que tenhas gostado…de naru/sasu xD qt ao Kiba eu acho que ele tem cara de quem seduzia um professor! XD Neji/Gaara são dois pedações mesmo…xD

**x.PsychO.x: **obrigada! Espero que ames este também**! D**

**DarkHiems-hime: **Obrigada pela review! A sério…é fundamental ter um coment teu como sempre…xD e q tal a cena do naru/sasu hun??xD sou mt depravada?XD

**Tatiana: **obrigada!! Sim…está cá a continuação… não sei se a vais ler…mas era importante para mim que lesses e comentasses… obgdD

**Tui: **obrigada!!

**André: **Bem, o meu maior critico, mas a pessoa que me pos a chorar de alegria quando disse "Você é das poucas que se mete a escrever fanfic e manda bem."… Não preciso dizer mais nada, obrigada. Continua a ler e a criticar, as tuas criticas só me ajudaram. (Ah! Sakura/Lee no próximo, não queria encaixa-los aqui porque o cap esta cheio de Kiba, Kakashi, Neji, Gaara e Naruto/Sasuke, para alem de ter Hinata/Shino, ia faze-los perder o brilho… acho que eles merecem mais…mas não me esqueci deles.)


End file.
